


Protect Me

by dashpr08



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bodyguard, F/F, PTSD Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashpr08/pseuds/dashpr08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retired soldier, Korra has been working as a personal bodyguard for high class people. Finding herself out of a job after her last contract ended she was hired to protect the daughter of Future Industries founder Asami Sato. Has this battle harden veteran met her match with this strong and independent woman?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of my first fanfic in a long time. Almost 10 years since I've written something. English is not really my first language so I apologize for any mistakes in grammar and or spelling.

Asami sat in her father’s study, arms crossed and tapping her foot on the hard wood floor. She was mad. Most might say pissed, judging by the deep scowl on her face. “I don’t need any protection father, I can take care of myself.” Asami said, looking at the woman standing next to her father. The woman had dark brown skin and stood with her arms behind her back in a-would- be threatening pose. Asami’s attention was captivated by the woman’s piercing blue eyes looking at her. It sent shivers through her body. Her presence in the room was intimidating but that did not faze her. She was groomed from a young age to strike deals and deal with board members twenty years or more her senior.

Asami’s father, Hiroshi Sato was the CEO of one of the wealthiest companies also known as Future Industries. Making and distributing vast amount of products and merchandise (mostly vehicles), even going as far as architectural improvements in the city.

The man sighed wearily, taking off his glasses, “I know Asami, but it would ease my heart knowing you will be safe. I hired Miss Korra here to protect you. She is a highly recommended soldier and would be most suitable to be your personal body guard.” he said waving a hand towards her.

Korra bowed slightly, “Nice too meet you Miss Sato.” she said in an authoritative tone and returned her hands to her back, eyes never leaving her. Like she was watching her every move she made.

She opened her mouth to protest but Hiroshi spoke first. “As I was saying… Miss Korra will be your bodyguard. Asami dear, please don’t make me worry. I don’t want a repeat of what happened with your mother, it would break my heart.”

Asami felt a sting of guilt. She didn’t want to worry her father. What happened when she was 9 years old all those years ago still lingered on the young engineer’s mind. Reluctantly she accepted her father’s offer. She stood from the seat and walked over to the woman, trying not to gawk at her openly. She was shorter than her by a couple of inches but from what Asami gathered from her physique, she seemed a capable body guard.

“Prepare yourself Korra. My weekly schedule is not a walk in the park.” Asami said extending her hand to greet her newly appointed bodyguard.

The shorter woman look down at the hand and back into her eyes. Asami could swear she saw a hint of amusement in those sapphire blue eyes of hers. The woman grabbed the extended hand and shook it with a strong grip and smiled. Asami felt a jolt as their hands made contact, stunning her briefly.

“Understood Miss Sato.” she said flashing a smile at her.

Asami was taken aback, this new body guard was different from the ones before. Even though others had agreed to her services by her father’s orders they would soon quit. The other that came before could not handle her work schedule among other things.

* * *

 

Korra sighed. She closed the door of her small apartment throwing the keys in the counter. She finally met the lovely Miss Sato and she was something alright. When she had entered the room Korra’s eyes had instantly shifted towards her. She moved with such grace, signs of a well-bred woman. Korra could only stare the porcelain skinned beauty. She strode into the room in an almost in a sensual mater, which stirred up unbecoming thoughts in her mind. She hoped with all her might that Miss Sato wasn’t one of those rich girl types like her last client…although he was male, Prince Wu was aggravating.

Mr. Sato had spoken about his daughter before. Mentioning that he would soon retire and let his daughter run the company. He spoke with great pride that she already took care of half of it and was doing a splendid job. Korra could see in his eyes the love and affection he held for his daughter and wanting nothing but the best of her.

So it came as a relief that Miss Sato wasn’t a stuck up princess after all. Though when they clasped hands Korra knew that she had it in her pretty little head of hers to make her life a living hell. It wasn’t the first time Korra had dealt this these types and she enjoyed the challenge. It made her job even more interesting.

A loud bark snapped Korra out of her train of thought. A large white dog was sitting in front of her wagging her tail happily. “Aw Naga, did you miss me girl?” Korra said as she bent down to rub the dog’s face. “Are you hungry girl? Are you?” Korra said teasing her dog. Naga jumped doing a little spin as her owner stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

As she poured dog food into Naga’s bowl, Korra couldn’t help but think of the things Miss Sato had in store for her. This wasn’t her first rodeo with this line of work. After her many tours in the Middle East Korra had found herself retired and out of a job. Thankfully she had a few friends who recommended her to do security for the high status people. Though she hated the smug attitude of most of clients, she found herself enjoying what she did. Her last contract with Prince Wu ended when he became King of his lands, so she flew back home and found a job with the Sato’s. The pay was more than enough for her to live in such a busy city. Working with such a beautiful woman, Korra couldn’t help but smile. Her thoughts where interrupted by her phone buzzing in her pocket, Korra quickly picked it up.

“Korra honey.” Her mother’s voice sounded on the other side.

“Hi mom!” she greeted her mother a small smile formed in her face. It had been quite some time since they last spoke.

Her mother began the usual barge of questions every mother asks. How are you? Are you eating well? Etc.

“Oh honey how’s the new job?”

Korra grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and walked over to the living room couch. “I haven’t officially started yet, but I am glad Miss Sato isn’t a stuck up princess from what I saw today,” Korra said putting her feet on the coffee table. “Besides, they seem like good people, from what Mr. Sato told me, his daughter runs half the company.”

“That’s so good to hear hun, I know you’ll do a wonderful job but please be careful.” Korra could hear the worry in her mother’s voice.

“I will mom. Hey, I got to go now but I’ll call you later ok? And tell dad that I miss him and I want to talk to him soon. I know he’s busy and all.”

“I will honey, you take care now and say ‘hi’ to Naga for me. I love you Korra.”

Korra snickered “I love you too mom bye.” Korra smiled as she put the phone down on the table. She missed her parents a lot. They lived all the way in the South where her father was on the town’s counsel. After she had retired from the military her parents were more than willing to accept her back home but she knew there wasn’t much for her to do in terms of work back there. She liked her independence so she opted to move to city.

Korra turned on the TV, shifting channels until she found something that interested her and settled down to relax.

* * *

 

When Asami said that her weekly life wasn’t a joke, she meant it. Her schedule started early in the morning. Korra hated mornings. It was her own fault anyways, as she stayed awake til the wee hours of the morning watching some MMA fights. Korra yawned as she waited in front of the Sato estate for her contract to emerge from the large mansion.

“Not a morning person are we?" her voice startled Korra a bit, but she didn’t show it. Asami stood in front of Korra, her long black hair being tousled in the light breeze. Emerald eyes looking down at her. Did this woman wake up this stunning every day? She was wearing a burgundy jacket with a light red shirt under it that accentuated her slender figure. She wore black skinny jeans and 3 inch heeled black boots that tied her outfit together. Korra had to bite back an inappropriate compliment, to keep herself as professional as possible. Because that’s what this is. A job. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Korra grinned tiredly, “Not really Miss Sato. But you’ve got to earn your keep even if it means getting up early.”

Korra stepped aside and opened the passenger door of the fancy Sato mobile and waited for the young woman to get in. The schedule provided to her in the morning, said that their first stop was the technology wing of their manufacturing plant. The purpose of the visit was to inspect the ongoing projects. Korra looked at the young woman perplexed. She just stood there with a smile that said 'you’ve to be kidding me right?' She watched as Asami walked past her and made her way to the driver’s seat.

“Get in bodyguard, I’m driving.” Asami said amusement in her voice as she started the engine. Korra scratched her head, contemplating on whether to argue with the young woman or simply leave her be. She sighed, opting for the latter option. She regretted her decision to let her drive. As soon as they pulled out of the Sato Estate the woman began to drive like a mad man. Korra was gripping the sides of her seat, heart beating loudly in her chest. She’d been in vehicles before. Escaping from hails of bullets in war zones, but Asami's driving was a whole other beast. She was swerving in and out of traffic topping in the 70's missing cars by mere inches.

“Miss. Sato!” Korra called out to the grinning woman beside her. “Miss Sato please slow down!” she just barely missed the truck to her right.

Korra placed her hand firmly on the young woman’s shoulder. This finally caught the attention of Asami who was beginning to slow down. “I’m supposed to keep you out of trouble Miss. If you don’t care about your life that’s fine by me but I still care about mine, and I have a job to do, so please take it easy.”

Asami laughed, she was amused at her reaction. She made a mistake and let her mask of a professional slip and she knew it.

“What’s wrong bodyguard can’t handle a little speed?” she teased.

Korra sighed “Miss Sato reckless driving will drive us nowhere but six feet under.” The young woman smiled and turned her attention to the road. Thankfully she slowed down to an acceptable speed limit. Korra eased herself in her seat and sighed. Korra expected a challenge from her but not so soon. She needed to step up her game. She finally looked out the window and noticed the reason why Miss Sato had slowed down. They’ve already reached the factory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. I got no beta so again apologies for the grammar/spelling mistakes. Comments are most welcome yes.

When Asami entered the factory building she was quickly greeted by the passing staff. She greeted them with a nod or a wave but her attention was on her bodyguard. Try as she might the bodyguard couldn’t completely hide the awe in her face. This made Asami proud knowing she could stun people with her achievements.

A devilish smirk splashed across the young engineers face. She decided that if she was stuck with this new body guard of hers she might as well have fun teasing her. She didn’t want to get rid of her now but teasing her was proving to be so much fun. She leaned to her right and whispered in the shorter woman’s ear “Impressive no?”

The body guard body stiffened at the sudden closeness; Asami tried to suppress her smile.

“It’s…cool.” she said her eyes looking everywhere but at her.

‘Cool’ she had said. Asami has heard impressive and other variants of the word but cool was a first. Curiosity sparked in the engineer’s mind. Unlike her others bodyguards, who had been older and up to code with their job and rarely making conversation with her, Korra carried herself like a normal person their age would. Sure she was formal when addressed her but other than that it was a pleasant experience talking to her.

“Are you coming bodyguard?” she asked her walking towards the elevator.

The smaller woman finally looked at her. She gave her a lopsided smile “You’re not getting rid of me that easily Miss. I’ll like to see this facility with you, highlight any possible security breaches please.”

Asami nodded, half amused there was the standard security lingo. The elevator door open and she stepped inside the shorter woman behind her. The building was huge for housed many ongoing projects. All evenly spaced out so that if any one of them had an incident they could be contained.

As soon as she exited though the elevator she surrounded by her workers. All seeking her input from her on the projects they've been working on. She looked over the paper that where handed to her. Grasping the situation, she began delegating instructions, taking control of the chaotic floor. Once done she walked through the halls overseeing the different developments. She stopped by every room talking to the head of the projects along the way. It was exhausting but she loved her work. She was proud of the dedication each personnel working under her had, giving the company a good name, ensuring that Future Industries would stand proud.

Once she was sure that the plant was running as it should she exited the development floor, heading up to her small office just above. She walked up the flight stairs, absentmindedly looking at the documents of finished projects. She just needed to get to her office and sign them, then they could move on to mass production. Asami walked up the stairs like she had done many times before, lost in the in her own mind. She stepped up the stairs but her foot had slipped throwing her off balance. She tried to right herself but it was futile. Papers flew everywhere as she fell backward.

This is going to hurt. She thought to herself knowing she had no time to grab the railing. She closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable pain of the impact, but it never came. Instead she was caught in a warm strong embrace. The subtle smell of sea and an earthy tone she couldn't quite place caught her attention. She open her eyes only to see her bodyguards concern face hovering over her. Asami was surprised to see her, she had all but forgotten the woman was following her. Lost in those piercing blue eyes and strong arms she almost didn't hear her. “Miss? Are you alright?” the blue eyed beauty spoke worridely in her raspy voice.

Asami blinked several times. “Um yes, thank you Korra” she said as her bodyguard gently helped her stand upright. She nodded averting her eyes from Asami as she began scratching the back of her neck. Was she blushing? She could have sworn that she saw a blush form in those tanned cheeks of hers. Asami found this very cute and interesting.

“Your office is up ahead right? I’ll gather the papers that fell.” the body guard said quickly turning around and moving down the stairs. Asami couldn’t help but watch as the other woman moved so effortlessly down the small flight of stairs. In no time she had gather the documents and was back up the stairs. The bodyguard handed her the papers with a calm and composed expression in her face. Asami thanked her and walked up the remaining steps to her office.

It was a small office only the essentials were in it, a large enough desk, a computer and a telephone. On the wall she had several monitors all displaying the different projects that were going on in the floor below.  
She sat down on her comfortable chair and turned to her bodyguard who was looking at the monitors. “Sorry I don’t have an extra chair around. I don’t usually have visitors here” She spoke, already signing papers.

“I don’t mind Miss.” a simple reply came from her. Asami gazed up from the papers to see what her bodyguard was doing. She had her hands clasped behind her back paying a particular attention the monitor 17. That particular project had Mr. Wong and his team were working on artificial limbs.

“Anything catch you eye bodyguard?” Asami asked out of curiosity organizing the papers that had fallen earlier.

“This…”she said pointing at the monitor. “These aren’t ordinary prosthetics, I got a good look at them back when you were walking the floor. What are they made of? How do they work?”

“Can I ask why you are so interested in that?” Asami questioned. She could answer her questions but the information on those prototypes was very sensitive. She wanted to know why she was so interested in it.

Korra turned around and looked at Asami a small smile form in her face but it quickly faded. “Very astute of you asking my reasons, protecting your work. Don’t worry Miss. I won’t sell any information to anyone. I am loyal to my employers and your father made me sign a non-disclosure contract.” She paused and her body language changed. She walked closer to her desk hands still on her back. Shoulders pulled back she emitted a presence of power that made Asami lean back into her chair. “I have many friends. Some of them have lost a part of their bodies to an explosion or by other means in the battlefield. They tell me how prosthetics are painful to wear for long periods of time. How limited their functions are and the how expensive. I just wanted to know what made yours so different.”

Asami didn’t say anything at first. She took in the sincerity in the other woman’s voice. She studied the way her azure gaze dropped as she spoke as if she was remembering something that pained her. Her body language although intimidating reassured her that this woman truly did care about others. Asami had skimmed what little information she had on Korra. She had to thank her father’s contacts with the military for it. The only thing she found was in the military since she was sixteen. That she had at least three tours in the Middle East, and was a very dedicated soldier. She also had a few contracts with high profile people, many of which worked with Future Industries.

“I designed the prototype for the prosthetics. They are made of varied thermoplastic material. The thing that makes them special is that they will have a neurological implant on the individual making them able to control it with their mind just like a normal arm or leg. In the near future I hope to intergrade the ability for the user to feel though the prosthesis.”

Her bodyguard listened very attentively as Asami gave her the brief explanation to her. When she finished Korra smiled at her, a smile that turned her insides to mush. She looked so beautiful with that smile. It was so bright and full of hope. Asami swore her heart skipped a beat.

“That is very cool Miss Sato. I know a few friends who would love to have something like that.” and there it was the Korra she assumed was her natural demeanor when she wasn't working. She wanted to see more of the woman.

Asami didn’t know why but that small praise she just spoke it meant so much to her. More than all the praise she earned, developing new technology. The knowledge that there where people out there who could truly benefit from her invention made her happy.

She brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and smile. She was about to thank her when a knock on the door interrupted her.

She clear her throat. “Come in.” she said gathering the papers in front of her. Her assistant Danna came in the room. “Miss Sato, I really need those papers approved Mr. Luan wants-" her voice trailed off as she noticed Korra standing in the middle of the room arms folded behind her back. The soft smile she had before now gone. Replaced by a stern unflinching stare.

Danna was a short woman, her blonde hair tied in a nice bun. She was hard working individual even though she is a bit on the clumsy side.

“Don’t mind her Danna, she is my new body guard, father's order. Here, tell Mr. Luan everything is in order. I’ll be taking my leave soon, meet you back at the main offices” Asami said handing the signed papers to her. Danna fixed her glasses took the papers and exited the room in a hurry.

When she left Asami stood from her chair “Would you be kind enough and not scare my assistant?”

“I wasn’t trying to Miss.” her bodyguard simply said. Clearly unaware that her stare was so strong and as cold as ice.

“Sure you weren’t. Now come on let’s go I’m getting hungry.” Asami said walking out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

“Just turn a right here and park anywhere.” the young woman instructed Korra. She was displeased that Korra had forced her to sit in the passenger side of the car, after she snatched the keys from her pocket when she was in the elevator.

From now on Korra was the driver, and this didn’t please the young woman at the least. Korra turned as instructed and was surprised to see a very quaint burger joint.  
She shot a questioning glance at the young woman beside her. Turning off the car. “What? Oh you thought…well I like buggers. Especially from here.”

“No I just…never mind.” Korra quickly said getting out of the car and looking around the area. This burger joint had only one entrance and exit. Someone could quickly ambush them in such a small space where there was not a visible exit. Korra sighed, for a woman who is been a serious target of death treats she was very relax about the whole thing. Was she not aware of them or did she simply not care?

The bell jingled announcing he entrance of the pair. Quickly eyes shot up from the costumers eating and those in line to order. All starting at Asami. Korra quickly took survey of the area looking for any possible threats but all that were looking were merely curious as to whom had entered.

Asami disregarded the stares and quickly got in line. She took her phone out of her jacket pocket and started to scroll and text. Korra noticed that she had the bare minimum on her. Just her phone and a portfolio which she had left in the car earlier. Korra was instantly thankful she wasn’t going to be a pack mule for her like her other contracts.

The line slowly moved and finally they reached the register “Welcome to Big Belly Burger! May I take your order?” a chipper voice came from behind the counter.

A young man stood there full Big Belly uniform and the biggest smile on his face gaping unabashedly at Asami’s cleavage.  
“Men.” Korra hissed rolling her eyes. Asami put her phone away and began to order “Double cheese belly bugger, side of fries and a small soda.”

The cashier tapped the order on the register screen. “Anything else with that Miss?” he emphasized the ‘Miss’. ‘Good God! Could he be any more obvious!?’ Korra thought. She got it, her employer was very beautiful and what she was wearing would make anyone look. Heck even she was stealing glances of her earlier but she didn’t make it as obvious.

“Earth to bodyguard.” Asami said waving her hand at her. Korra quickly shook her head “Yes sorry?”

Asami eyebrow shot up the look on her face. “I said do you want anything?”

Ah. “No thank you. It’s not-"

Asami interrupted her “No, you don’t. It’s the least I can do for this morning.”

Korra saw that there was no use in arguing with this woman. Her face was full of determination. “I’ll have what you’re having then.” Korra said reaching for her back pocket to pull out her wallet.

Asami reached out stopping her hand. “My treat.” she said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Korra watched as she paid and scooted over to the side for the next customer to order. Korra stood beside her arms crossed her chest looking at the door. Soon their order came and they made their way towards an empty booth on the far corner. Korra sat facing the door and the corner booth gave her a good look at the curved mirror mounted on the corner of the restaurant.

“You know you don’t seem like a very good bodyguard." Asami said as she sat down in front of her. Korra mentally slapped herself for looking at the way Asami's breasts bounced slightly when she slipped into the booth.

“Excuse me?” she took a fry and popped it in her mouth. Flavor exploded in her mouth reminding her that she had skipped breakfast this morning.

“I mean, you spaced out in line just moments ago.” Asami pointed out stealing a fry from Korra's plate.

“I am very good at what I do.” She did the same to her fries which made Asami snicker. Korra rolled her eyes, not believing she was playing silly games with her contract.

To prove her point she added “Just now the guy two booths behind us is talking to his friend about...” Korra paused and frowned. They were clearly whispering to each other about how hot Asami was. She didn’t blame them. Asami was indeed very attractive making it hard for Korra to concentrate on her work.

“Your looks.” she finally said frowning in disapproval.

She looked at the curved mirror on the corner discreetly. “Behind me there is a woman about 5 seats down who is too busy thumbing through her phone to noticed that her drink is about to fall from the table. I could tell you about the guy who ran into the bathroom earlier but that would be too much info.”

Asami remained silent for a moment. “So you’re observant. That doesn’t prove anything.”

Korra smiled “I’m very efficient in hand to hand combat as well.”

Asami laughed. The small act made Korra swallow hard, she was beautiful when she laughed.

With their lunch done, they headed out of restaurant and back to the car. Asami was to head to the main offices according to her schedule. Korra looked over to the car and saw the shadow of someone moving behind it.

Korra quickly perked up all senses in alert and held her hand up signaling Asami to stay where she was. She made her way over to the car as quietly as possible. Hand on the gun resting on her right side. The person was behind the vehicle messing around with the trunk. She could hear him fiddling with the lock.

“Can I help you with something?” Korra’s voice was cold and unflinching causing the perpetrator to start and almost fall on his ass. The young man looked up at her like a deer caught in headlights. Korra grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and effortlessly lifted him up off the ground.

“Now tell me: what are you doing to this car?” Korra’s voice was hard as steel.

“No…nothing…really! I promise! Just let me go please!”

“Really now? I find that hard to believe.” Korra said with a smirk on her face tightening her grip on the boy’s collar. The boy shrieked out of fear.

“Korra! Please put him down. You’ve scared him enough already.” Korra turned to see Asami standing beside her. She disobeyed her. Korra’s jaw tighten. She had told her to wait for her own safety but there she was standing near the car. What if this kid had planted a bomb on the car? She would have died and there was nothing Korra could have done to stop it.

“Put him down. That’s an order.” Asami said this time her voice stern, no longer pleading.

Reluctantly Korra did as she was told. As soon as she let go of the boy’s collar the kid bolted out of there.

Asami crossed her arms on her chest. Anger dotted her features.

“I believe I told you to stay where you where Miss.”

“It was just a kid Korra, there was no need to be so rough on him. He was probably homeless”

Anger swelled within Korra. The kid could have been hired to place a tracker or an explosive in the car. “I know what a kid can do Miss Sato!” I know all too well what children can do when they have nothing Korra thought to herself. She gripped her right thigh firmly.

“Now stay put I need to see if the car is safe.” Korra turned around and began to inspect the car. Once she was satisfied that nothing was wrong she told the young woman to get in the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3. Thanks to AlphaBanana for offering to be my beta for this.

Asami put the papers down and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She was tired from all the meetings and paper work she had on her plate. Thanks the spirits that the day was almost over for her. She looked at her watch which read 8:26pm. Asami’s thoughts quickly shifted to her bodyguard. The drive to the main offices was a silent one. Only ‘okay’s’ and nods whenever Asami instructed her where to turn in the busy streets. When they arrived at the main office she disappeared with the head of security Jack Grayson. But she wasn’t gone for long. Whenever Asami exited a room she was always there vigilant as a gargoyle. Often times she wouldn’t see her, but something told her she was there. It was like she shut herself out. Her only focus was to her job nothing more and nothing less.

The little incident with the kid had showed her a new side of copper skinned woman that she didn’t want to see. Those pretty blue eyes of hers had turned ice cold. Then when Asami had commented that he was just a child, she could see how hard her body guard was trying to hide the pain.

“I’m an asshole” Asami said to herself running her fingers though her long black hair. She had pull Korra's file earlier. She had neglected to read it in-depth. On her second tour to the Middle East she was caught in a suicide bomber incident. Turned out that bomber had been a kid. Korra lost her friend that day.

Of course it would hurt her. She was an ex solider for fuck’s sake. She beat herself up for being so selfish.

A knock on her office door interrupted her self-loathing. “Come in.” she said quickly composing herself.

Korra entered the room and stood arms behind her back, like the soldier she was. “Sorry to interrupt Miss Sato. Are you done for today?” she asked, her usual cocky smile now gone from her face, replaced by an unreadable mask.

“Yes I am. I’ll be heading home soon.” she said averting her eyes from her. She arranged the documents and blueprints in front of her as an excuse to keep her occupied.

“Understood Miss. I’ll wait for you in the car then.” With that she turned around and walked out the door.

Asami leaned back into her chair. She hated the standard bodyguard attitude. The first few hours she spent with Korra this morning had been fun. More fun that she dared to admit but it all hit south after she screwed up.

Asami knew she had to apologize to her but that simple act was easier said than done. Right now it was as if she were talking to a wall. In the few hours they spent at the factory she grown fond of having her around. She had given her space to do her work to the point where she had forgotten she was even there.

Asami phone began to buzz on the desk snapping her out of her own thoughts. Curious she flipped it open and on the display showed her friend Opal's number along with a picture of her and Asami had taken doing their trip to the Caribbean.

She pressed accept and before she could say a hello Opal on the other line beat her.

“Hello to you to Opal.”

“Hey, how are you Salami?” She spoke almost giggling.

“I thought we had an agreement Opal. If you keep calling me that I’ll stop funding your activities.” She shot the other woman an empty treat. Even though she hated that nickname she and Opal were very good friends. They had met on a tech summit that her family, the Beifong’s, were hosting.

“I know, I know. Sorry Asami.” she could hear the other woman giggle through her apology.

“To answer your question I’ve been busy as usual, my father been giving me more and more responsibilities with the company.”

“Sounds like a pain.”

“Not so much really, I like it. What I don’t like is that my father insist on giving me a bodyguard.”

“What? Again?”

“Yes, but this one is interesting. Well she was until I fucked up this afternoon.”

“Oh tell me about her? What did you do? Sounds like you got the hots for her. Oh My Gosh! Asami Sato likes someone after soooo many years!” Asami could hear her friend trying not to laugh at her own outburst.

“I’m being serious here Opal, I hit a touchy subject with her and now I think she hates me. And now I just don’t know what to do.”

“Bullshit Asami. Sounds to me you like you know what to do. You just don’t know how to!”

Asami sighed “Whatever I’ll figure something out.” She quickly dismissed the subject. She made a mental note that when the time was right she would apologize to the copper skinned beauty.

“How are you anyways Opal?”

“Everything is good. Got a couple of conferences coming up but otherwise all is great. Just wondering if you were still going to the summit? Bataar Jr. invited me.”

The Varrick Industries was hosting a summit in two weeks. It was been hosted by a man named Iknik Blackstone Varrick. Asami didn’t particularly liked the man. He was very exuberant almost on the verge of annoying but he was indeed a genius.

“Yes I still am. I don’t particularly want to talk to Varrick but I hope my bodyguard will scare him off. Assuming she is still willing to work with me.” she said with worry in her tone.

 

* * *

 

 

The drive back to Asami home was a quiet one. Korra didn’t hate it but there has been this awkward silence between them after her outburst this afternoon. She knew she was wrong for bursting out like that to her employer but the memories came back too fast for her to suppress them. Pain was nagging at her right thigh even though nothing was wrong with it. The memory of that incident lingered in her mind. She had caught herself gripping her thigh unconsciously and the young woman beside her clearly noticed. Korra pulled into the garage and turned off the car.

“Is that yours?” Asami broke the silence looking at the black motorcycle sitting on the garage.

“Yes… your father said it was alright if I parked here while I worked with you.” Korra said as she got out the car.

Korra watched as Asami walked over to the bike as if being pulled by it looking it from top to bottom. Her expression shifted from curiosity to seriousness. “It’s one of ours, I remember this model. There was a problem with the kick starter. Did you get it fixed?”

“No I haven’t had the time with the move and all.” Korra scratched her head, remembering she still had a couple of boxes to unpack back in her apartment.

“What are you doing?” Korra asked when she noticed Asami had taken off her jacket as she moved towards a tool bench nearby. She took out a few tools and sat on the ground, hands moving parts in her bike, completely disregarding her attire.

“It should be a quick fix, sit I’ll be done in a jiffy”

Korra snickered “‘Jiffy’? Who uses that anymore?”

“Hey you finally smiled!” Asami smiled at Korra. Her smile faded and said “I’m sorry about earlier, I didn’t know about your incident” her gaze quickly shifted to the bike in front of her hands skilfully moving parts. Getting up only to fetch more tools from the nearby tool bench. Korra remained silent, which only made Asami tense even more. She took a deep breath and sighed lacing her fingers.

“It’s not your fault. I'm guessing your father has military contacts and was able to pull my file. You read it am I right?” she pointed out siting on a nearby stool and watch as the Asami worked on her bike.

Asami nodded shyly like a kid caught doing something bad. She didn’t look her way she kept her hands in the bike. Korra watched the woman work. The tension in her shoulders faded just enough, her head tilted slightly to the left so that her long dark hair didn’t obstruct her vision. Korra watched the sheer focus in those emerald eyes of hers.

“Asami.” Korra called out to her. Asami raised her head eyes wide. Korra found her reaction amusing, her lip curved into a small smile without realizing it. She locked eyes and stayed quiet. Korra knew that she wanted to ask about the incident. But she assumed Asami respected her privacy so she said nothing. Part of her wanted to talk about it but it was a hard memory for her out of so many.

“Korra, I don’t want to intrude on your past. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” the young heiress finally said. Yet again retiring her gaze to the bike.

For a moment there was silence. Only the sound of Asami tightening bolts in the large garage. Korra debated in her mind whether or not to tell Asami the story. She was just her bodyguard, there was no point in telling her employer anything. But she deserves an explanation a small voice echoed in her mind.

Korra closed her eyes. She was going to tell her. She only hoped she was doing the right thing in sharing a piece of her past. “It was my second tour in that hell hole. Just a few month left for my unit to pack up and go back home. I lost a bet with Jenkins and we had to do guard duty. It was a relatively peaceful area, nothing too dangerous ever happened, just a few bumps with the enemies but they had all moved on.”

Korra paused. Asami was sitting on the ground her full attention on Korra as she spoke her story. Something about the other woman’s emerald gaze gave her the courage to tell her tale.

“Well Jenkins and I were taking it rather easy that day. There was a school nearby and sometimes kids wondered near our camp but they knew better than to step to close to the fence. Well that particular day the local kids were playing with a soccer ball we had given them. One of them had kick it over to our side of the fence. I remember Jenkins smiled at me and ran over to pick up the ball and toss it over. As he got closer to the fence I noticed a kid who was walking strangely. Before I could even raise my rifle…. A large explosion blinded me. The explosion was so strong that even at the distance I was standing it blew me back.”

Korra gripped her thigh. Lost in the memory, she didn’t notice the other woman had stepped closer. She placed her hand over Korra's. She felt the warmth of her supportive grasp. A soothing caress so unexpected and unbelievably tender and warm. Her heart ached but somehow the small act eased it.

“You’ve been grasping your thigh a lot, were you injured?” concern washed over Asami face.

For some reason Korra didn’t like that. Causing such an expression on this woman face was something Korra didn’t want.

Korra simply nodded. “One of the poles that was holding the fence blew in my direction and somehow embedded itself here… I don’t remember much after that honestly. Just my CO screaming at me then next thing I knew I was lying in a hospital bed. Took me months to get on my feet and even now is still weak compared to my other leg. I was told 7 kids died in that blast. There was nothing left of Jenkins body”

Korra felt tears forming in her eyes. Asami reached up and cupped her cheek brushing a stray tear with her thumb.

“I know it’s not much but I'm sorry.”

Korra shook her head grasping Asami’s hand on her cheek, lowering it but not quite letting it go. She knew it was selfish but her touch brought comfort, comfort she never felt before.

Korra's phone buzzed in her jacket and she jolted pulling her hands away from Asami’s. She quickly looked thought her coats inner pocket and pull out her phone checking the screen.

A text from Jinora, Naga’s sitter and daughter of the landlord.

**Jin: Should I feed Naga? She's barking up a storm here.**

Korra looked at the time on her display it was almost 10:45pm. She cursed. She quickly texted back Jinora, apologizing and telling her to give her dog some food.

“Miss Sato? I have to go my dog is at home annoying the neighbors.” Korra turned around. Asami was near the tool bench putting away the things she used to fix her bike.

“It’s alright I'm done. I fixed some other things while I was at it, should save you a few maintenace trips.” She flashed a big smile at Korra.

“I'm sorry Miss, you can take it out of my paycheck.” she took her helmet and her keys and flipped the engine on. Korra eyes grew wide, her bike sounded different, better than before actually.

She looked towards Asami who had the cockiest smile on her face. She walked closer and said “No charge bodyguard, it’s fun to tinker with machines.” Her smile faded “Thank you for sharing your story, I’m sorry about your friend.” Korra looked at her unsure what to say for the first time. She averted her eyes looking down at her helmet.

“It’s all right. I’m sorry I acted like a jerk Miss.”

She felt Asami’s hand on her shoulder and looked up. She gave her a small nod and said “Just call me Asami, Korra. No more of this Miss stuff. We’re kind of the same age after all.”

Korra gave her a small laugh. It was kind of weird yes, but she was just following normal procedures “Okay. Good night Asami.” She put on her helmet and reversed out of the drive way. She got a glimpse of the woman still standing in the garage hands on her hips from her mirror as she drove away. Once she exited the Sato Estate she took a deep breath and let it out. Her mind felt lighter now that she let out that piece of her past to someone. She only hoped now that her usual demons didn’t disturbed her sleep tonight.

 

Korra burst through her front door startling the young girl sitting on her couch “I’m so sorry Jinora!” Korra apologize to the young girl sitting on her couch petting her dog. Naga was angry at her and clearly showed because she didn’t move an inch. Sometimes that dog knew too much.

“It's ok Korra, though Mrs. Wong was very pissed off.” Jinora stood from the couch causing Naga to whine a bit.

“Mrs. Wong is always complaining though.” she hanged her jacket on a nearby hook and made her way into the kitchen.

“True.” the younger girl replied.

Korra went to the fridge and poured herself some juice raising the jug in the air, silently offering some to Jinora.

“No thanks, I have to get back and study got a midterm coming up. Ugh.” she grabbed her jacket from the couch and headed for the door.

“Must be tough being a senior in college, you know you could always use my place if you want to study in a quiet environment. Your brothers and sister can be very loud.”

Korra knew Ikki, Meelo and Rohan were always fighting about something. Their arguments could be heard through the walls.

“I know thanks for the offer Korra, well good night.” she waved goodbye and left.

Korra walked over to the small living room where her dog was just lying there making herself small, giving her the cutest puppy eyes ever. Now that Jinora was gone there was nowhere to hide from her master.

“Naagaa…” Korra smiled at the dog she couldn’t stay mad at her with her sad puppy dog eyes. She rubbed her ears kindly. Naga quickly perked up tail wagging wildly she bark and started to lick her master’s face lovingly.

“Okay girl down! I love you too, I’m sorry for not feeding you today.” Korra smiled at the dog.

She took a few moments idly watching the news on TV. Almost nodding off after a long day her ears perked up when she heard the anchor woman mention Future Industries. Korra reached for the remote and raised the volume a bit.

“... Hiroshi Sato said in an earlier interview that the mecha suits his company are sending into the war affected area where to be used only for reconstruction purposes and not in open conflict. This has stirred the anti-war movement stating that it Mr.Sato was fabricating lies. The group has been gaining supporters as the battles escalate thought…”

With a flick of the remote Korra shut off the TV having had enough of that. She stood from the couch and headed to her bedroom. Fetching her towel she headed off to a quick shower.

It was no secret that most of the money Future Industries was making was made by selling machines to the warring governments. But it was all clean. With the talks prior to her job of protecting his daughter, Korra had asked the man his stance on those countries he was supplying to.

His answer was simple “I do not condone wars many people die needlessly. If what I make help end those wars quickly then I do what I must. I want a world where my daughter will be safe.”

The man saw the world black and white. Korra knew better. The world was full of gray. Being in the front lines had thought her much, including when to choose the lesser of two evils.

Korra finished her shower and headed off to bed. Tomorrow was going to be another day with Asami. Korra chucked. Already using her first name. A small smile tugged her lips.

She found it amusing that the day before the woman had it in her pretty little head of hers to get rid of Korra. But after spending the day with her, knowing that Korra was not going to ruin her life with her presence she relaxed. In a sense this helped Korra open up to her. She drifted in the memory of Jenkins death. She regretted not ordering the young man to stand down. She had lead her guard down and he paid the ultimate price. Korra felt the warm moist licks of Naga’s tongue on her fingertips. She turned her head to the edge of her bed to meet the dog’s concerned eyes.

“It’s alright girl, just bad memories” she spoke to her dog running her fingers into her smooth white fur. The small act calmed her. She was grateful for her support dog after so many traumatic events it was nice to have the unconditional love of her partner. As if sensing that her owner was well enough, the large dog curled up into a little ball and lay down next to her on the floor. Korra pulled the sheets of her bed and closed her eyes, hoping for a good night’s rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Hi Overwatch beta got to me.  
> Here a long chapter 5k words.  
> I like long chapters.  
> Comments are welcomed.

“No! Tell the governor that we can’t speed up the project. I don’t give a damn about his fundraiser. The safety of the workers comes first. Now if you excuse me I have other matters to attend to.” Asami nearly slammed the phone on the receiver. The man wanted to speed up the construction of the new subway terminal for his reelection campaign. Frankly she didn’t care about politics even if the government was their main clients in architecture redesign.

She took some of the papers on her desk not paying any particular attention to one. Project approval, budget concerns from the board. She took a deep breath and sighed. She loved her job, loved the company her father created but it kept her from what she loved most, inventing and improving designs. Getting her hands dirty with oil and grime. Not to mention the engine prototype for Varrick summit was still unfinished. She chewed on the end of her pen frustration eating her away.

“You should take the day off.”

Asami jumped in her seat, startled at her bodyguard suddenly appearing beside her. She didn’t hear her coming at all. It was strange that the woman could essentially make her presence disappear at will.

“Where have you been?” Asami asked rather coldly. She had been gone most of the morning. Not that she needed her since she had been in her office since they arrived at the Future Industries. Not that she wanted to admit it but she liked having the woman around. Something about her made the room feel safe.

A small smile flashed across her face. It’s been four days but already Asami knew when she was about to say a smart ass remark. However this time she refrained from it “Mr. Grayson had a small problem down with security. We took care of it though, don’t worry.”

She was being vague. Asami suspected that there was more to it than a small problem but she didn’t press on. She was stressed enough with her job. The thought of adding more to her plate didn’t interest her in the least.

“I have a lot of work to do Korra. I can’t skip out on half a day of work.” She took one look at her messy desk. She was doing something but it was all forgotten when the mayors secretary had call. She had lost her train of thought and now she didn’t know where to start again.

Korra turned her chair around tearing her away from documents. She was now facing her bodyguard who had her arms crossed. Wearing a less than amused expression on her.

“Miss Sato…” she had used her last name. She only did this when she was trying to be serious. “What is my job?” she'd ask even though it was obvious to Asami what her job was.

She reluctantly replied “You’re my bodyguard.”

“Exactly, what body would I be guarding if she drops dead from overworking? You’ve been working too much. Your shoulders are so stiff. And I'm getting worried that frown on your face will become permanent.” Her bodyguard said pointing at her. It was kind of strange seining her acting so familiar with her. Like they were friends already. However it didn’t bother Asami at all. She was glad, really to be able to talk to someone her own age group daily for a change.

With a heavy sigh she stood from her executive chair. She rolled her shoulders and they were indeed stiff and the emptiness of her stomach made itself known. She remembered she only had a quick coffee and crackers before going into work. She had stayed up late last night and had overslept giving her little time to eat when her bodyguard picked her up.

“I guess you’re right Korra.”

“Damn right I am!” She exclaimed with a smug look to her face. 

Asami narrowed her eyes at her. Sometimes she wished she could wipe that smug look on her face. Asami rolled her eyes at her walking away.

As they exited the building she saw a police cruiser pulling out the street in front of her company building. She shoot a questioning glance at her bodyguard who simply smiled and ushered her towards the car.

Korra had said no to big belly burger and instead pulled into Harmony Park. “I thought we were getting some food Korra. What are we doing on a park?”

Korra looked around as if searching for something. When she found nothing her scowl faded replaced by a warm smile. “Jinora, that’s my landlord’s daughter and pet sitter told me there are some food trucks around here. Thought it would be a good place to relax and eat something.”

It didn’t take them long to find the food trucks lined up on one of the parking lots of the park. Asami looked at the trucks. There was one where they sold stuffed burgers, another one advertising spicy tacos but Asami was dragged by a very excited Korra towards a blue food truck in the far end of the line. She read the sign on the side of the truck ‘water tribe noodles'

“Noodles? Is three in the afternoon on a hot day and you want to eat noodles?” Asami wonder if she even felt hot or cold. She was wearing her signature black leather jacket at three in the afternoon. She on the other hand, had to take her vest off as soon as they started to walk through the park. Thankfully Korra was kind enough to have a spare pair so flats for her on the car.

“Yeah…” she said as it was nothing out of the ordinary. “I've been dying to eat something from home.”

 _Home?_ Asami asked herself. She realized she knew very little about the woman. Other than the information on her military background she knew next to nothing about her.

Asami looked at her bodyguard. She had a big smile on her face as she looked at the menu. Asami watched mesmerized. The woman before her could switch into a very intimidating and fierce force of nature in an instant. Korra was a mystery to her, a mystery she wanted to understand.

“Anything in particular you want?” Korra asked those blue eyes of hers shining brightly. Asami was so focused on watching her that she didn't even looked at the menu.

“You choose for me.” She quickly replied.

Korra looked at her like she didn’t expect her response. She shrugged and they made the small line and order some food.

Once they got their noodles two hefty bowls of it they sat under a tree overlooking one of the many fountains in Harmony Park. Korra had taken off her leather jacket and paced it on the small patch of grass so that she could sit. Asami finally got a good look at what she wore underneath her jacket. A white short sleeved blouse hugged her well defined torso. Yet her arms where covered with a skin tight blue fabric. She questioned why she wore them on a hot day. Finally holstered on her right side was her firearm. Guns where a thing that Asami hated the most. A life could be cut short with just a pull of a trigger. A tool that had taken someone dear to her. 

“Alright sit.” The voice of her bodyguard had snapped her out of her dark thoughts. She took the bowls of her hands and waited for her to sit. Asami tried to protest but Korra was having none of that. With no other choice she took a seat on Korra’s makeshift blanket. Before sitting down herself her bodyguard looked around the area with that familiar serious expression on her face. What was she looking for? Was there something she wasn’t telling her?

Asami tried to see if anything around her was out of the ordinary. As she looked around the area her gaze landed on the fountain. As fate would have it was one of design her mother had made and her father built. She still remembered when they day it was inaugurated. They were all so happy. She remembered playing in the fountain that got her dress all wet. Her father was visibly angry at her but her mother had calmed him down saying that kids should be kids.

“Asami?” she heard Korra speak her name beside her. She had that knowing look on her. Like she knew where her mind wonder off to because she has gone though it as well. She handed her the bowl of noodles.

She shook her head and began eating from her bowl. After a while she did speak. “My mother designed that fountain and my father had built it for her.” She pointed with her chopsticks.

Korra said nothing at first just simply looked at her and back at the fountain. “Is beautiful delicate almost. Was your mother an artist?”

She nodded.

“Would you mind telling me about her? What was she like?”

This took Asami by surprise often whenever the subject of her dead mother came up most people just said the standard sorry with pity in their voices. “She was…Amazing. Gentle and Kind.” She open herself to Korra. Much like Korra had shared a bit of her past with her she began telling her stories about her childhood. The other woman simply listened and occasionally laughed at something funny she said.

She did noticed that she would stop looking at her and look around like she was scanning the area. Asami appreciated her hard work. Been around her she felt safe and comfortable unlike her previous bodyguards who just suffocated her.

Asami caught herself yawning, she looked at her watch and noticed it was pass four in the afternoon noon. She has spent a solid hour talking to the copper skin beauty beside her.

“How about I take you home Asami.” 

Asami held back a laugh but it escaped her lips. Korra crooked her head in a silent question. She was unaware what she just said was so tacky.

“That was a cheesy pickup line.” She snickered. Korra's blue eyes grew wide realizing what she said. She playfully pushed Asami. “You know what I meant!” but she couldn’t hide the blush in her cheeks.

They stood up from their spot and started to walk towards their car. Asami looped her arm around her bodyguard’s free arm. For the first time in a long while Asami felt safe and care for. Having Korra around like this felt like she could let her guard down and simply be Asami Sato, a normal woman. She liked been around her, this strong, confident woman who has made her mission to keep her safe not just physically but in every little way possible. “Thank you Korra.” she said resting her head on her shoulder.

 

_A few days later…_

Korra took off her helmet shaking her hair loose and hung it from the handlebars of her bike. Even though Asami was supposed to be home all day she was called in by Mr. Sato. They came to an agreement that whenever his daughter was home, the estate security will take care of things. If a situation happened she would be on call.

She unzipped her leather jacket and walked up the flight of stairs into the mansion. Giving a nod to the butler as she walked through the doors. She noticed that Hiroshi Sato’s personal security was inside the mansion. They were all business as they moved around. In the few days she’s been working she seen that they were somewhat lax but today was different. Something must have happen for them to tighten security around the estate.

She moved quickly through the halls into Mr. Sato's study. The large oak doors of the study where closed. She knocked three times and waited for an answer a few seconds later she heard Mr. Sato telling her to come in. She turned the brass knob and walk inside the familiar room.

Hiroshi was sitting in his desk, glasses ridding low on his nose as he looked down on the documents in front of him. He had the same expression as Asami when she was doing the exact same thing. Like father like daughter I suppose she thought to herself. Her body instantly moved to a parade rest position and waited for the man to acknowledge her presence.

He eventually placed his pen down on the desk and rising his gaze. “Apologies Lieutenant, please have a seat.” he gestured towards the sofas in front of her. Korra cringed at the tittle of lieutenant but said nothing. She bowed her head slightly she took a seat.

The older man walked out of his desk towards the large collection of spirits that lined the wall. Korra admired the simple design. It was just three long rows, all full of expensive looking liquor softly lit on the back with an amber glow.

“Would you like some Lieutenant?” The older man spoke lifting up a whiskey glass.

“No thanks Mr. Sato I don’t drink. And please call me Korra, I'm not in the service anymore.”

The man shrugged at her response and pored himself a glass. “I must congratulate you Korra, no one has been able to work with my daughter for an entire week. That stubborn girl takes after her mother.” he gave a small laugh but his smiled dropped when he mentioned his dead wife.

“I agree Sir. She is stubborn but quite brilliant as well.”

“You must be wondering why I called you here Korra. I'm afraid things will to get quite serious soon.” The tone in the man’s voice made Korra sit up straight. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out an envelope he handed it to Korra and sat in front of her.

She inspected the envelope there was nothing out of the ordinary about it. On the inside there was a single piece of paper. Written on it where two small sentences on the top, typed in bold black letters which read:

**Give us what we want. Or the girl is ours.**

Below it was at least ten pictures all of Asami. Korra inspected each picture. There was one of them eating at the big belly burger. Another of Asami exiting from Future Industries building late at night. Another one of them sitting in the park. Korra pressed her lips in a thin line. She had felt like she was been watched but couldn’t place it anywhere. They must have been using a telephoto lenses to take the pictures. She noticed that all of them had been taken this week.

“They've been watching us.” Korra almost hissed.

“I'm afraid so. Your presence around my daughter seems to have stopped whatever they had planned.”

“Sir. What exactly do these people want from you?” the man had hired her for a simple job. To be his daughter personal bodyguard, to succeed where others had failed. So far she has done that. He had showed her previous threatening letters none were like this. Which raises the questions. What group sent the letters? And more importantly what did they want from Hiroshi Sato?

The gentleman sitting in front of her took a sip of his whiskey and let out a long breath. Korra wrinkled her nose at the unpleasant smell. 

“What I’m about to tell you does not leave this room. Do you understand Korra?”

She nodded understanding the seriousness in the man’s tone.

“Before Future Industries became what it is today it was a small company by a different name. I saw myself in hard times so I dabbled in weapons design and manufacturing. It was a lucrative business lots of money to be made but at a high cost. As I began to focus on other aspects of my company this brought negative attention from my previous contracts.”

He took another sip of the amber liquid and continued. “I had cut off all connections with weapons dealers but one still held a grudge against me. He and his men are the reason why my wife is dead. They meant to kill Asami as well but that night she decided to follow me into the office. I came home that night to find my Yasuko dead.” A tear fell from his eye still scared from the loss of his wife.

Korra felt sympathy for the man. He had suffered because he dabbled into the world of wars. He had tried to break free but it cost him his wife. She understood now why the anonymous group wanted him. They wanted the weapon he could create for them. The man sitting in front of her did not want to repeat the mistakes of his past. Now, his refusal was putting the life of his only daughter in danger.

Korra knew that the job was going to be dangerous but she didn’t expect it to be so soon.

“I understand Sir. I vow that I will do everything in my power to keep your daughter safe.”

Hiroshi nodded and looked at her. His gaze held trust. He was placing his trust in her to keep his only family safe. “Please do. Whatever you’ve done to gain her trust it has done her good.”

Korra gave him a small smile “I only try to give her what she needs.” _A friend._ She thought only to herself. She knew getting to close to her task was a dangerous gamble. However the woman had sneaked her way in. Her urge to keep her safe only grew stronger each day.

She exited Hiroshi's office and looked around the hall. She needed to find a quiet place in the busy mansion. She walked the halls hoping to find a spot eventually she made her way towards a bathroom on the east wing.

She closed the door and pressed her ear to it and listen. The foot traffic outside was minimum, she turned the knob on the bathroom sink and let the water flow.

Pulling her phone from her jacket she dialed the first contact. The phone rung twice, there was no voice on the other end but Korra knew that “The lotus flower is held by the Avatar.” Korra whispered into the receiver looking around the bathroom hoping the echo was muffled by the running water.

The phone was silent for a few minutes until a familiar voice filled her ear. “What’s the situation?”

“It’s how we suspected. They will be making their move soon. Ready the team. I’ll contact you later.”

“Roger Avatar” with that the line went dead.

She took a deep breath and slowly released it. The new information the letter brought told her that the group after the Sato's was done playing games. Hiroshi was not going to give in to the demands which left Asami vulnerable for an attack.

Korra's mind when to work. They wouldn’t try anything at the Future Industries building the security there was working well. The small incident with the intruder days earlier had proven that. Though she couldn’t say that the man was working for the same group since he didn’t talk. She was certain they were testing the waters. They wouldn’t try a frontal assault ether she was always with Asami always looking for a sign of danger.

Which only left them with one alternative. The summit. If her intuition was right she had led the group to believe she would be working alone.

Korra twisted the knob of the facet shutting the flow of water. She checked herself in the mirror and pulled the helm of her blue blouse down. Satisfied she walked out of the bathroom and down the hall.

A grunt and the sound of chains rattling made her stop. She looked to her right to see a pair of closed doors. She listened. The sound of a female grunt fallowed by the chains again filled her ears.

She opened the door slowly and was greeted by the sight of a home gym. Korra looked around clearly they spared no expense in decking out the room. It was completely matted with different machines lined up. Her eyes drifted to the far left corner. _Whoa!_ She said to herself as her gaze landed on Asami who was giving the punching bag a good beating.

Her hair was tired in a high ponytail, she only wore a deep red sports bra and black leggings. A thin layer of sweat covered her ivory skin indicating that she had been at it for a while now. Her entire focus on was on beating the hell out of that punching bag.

She leaned on the door frame and watched the woman punch and kick the bag. It was clear that she had training in martial arts. However the fact that her form was very traditional showed that the woman hasn’t had a real fight in her life. 

“Nice Kicks!” Korra called out to her. Her head snapped back emerald eyes looked at her intensively. A chill ran down Korra’s spine as their eyes locked. They were so intense and focused. She felt as if she could drown in them.

Asami recovered from the initial shocked of being drowned out of her zone. She stood one hand in her hip and spoke somewhat out of breath “What are you doing here?”

Korra moved from her position on the door frame and walked closer to her “That’s for me to know and you to find out.” She gave her a smile and a wink. _Seriously did I just winked at her ugh what the hell is wrong with me?_ She reminded herself that Asami was her mission. But something about her always brought out the playfulness in her.

Asami rolled her eyes “Really Korra? What are you doing here?”

She needed a change of topic and fast, she didn’t want to tell Asami her reasons for being in her house. The matter with of the letter and the talk with her father was very sensitive. Knowing the hard ass streak the woman displayed in the board meetings it could escalate into a difficult situation. 

“Secret…” She placed her index finger on her lips. “Asami have you been in a real fight before?”

“Can’t say I have, why?”

“Though your form is good, I could see your movements a mile away?”

“Aren’t you a cocky girl? What are you implying? That you could beat me in a fight?”

“One I’m just confident in my skills and two I could totally beat you in a fight.”

Asami laughter filled the room as she walked closer to her. “Wanna bet on that bodyguard?”

She hadn’t meant to challenge her into a match. And now she was being baited by the raven haired woman that much she knew. She was so confident and self-assured. She couldn’t pass up the opportunity to ruffle her a little. “I’ll bite. What do I get when I win?” 

“When you win? Ha!”

Asami pinched her chin between her index finger and thumb. Took her a couple of seconds to think of something. Korra could see her mind was working on a wager. She snapped her fingers the sound muffled by her gloved hands “How does a brand new bike straight off the line sound to you?” 

She gave her a nod. She wasn’t really going to accept the bike anyways and merely agreed just to humor her. 

“If I win though…” she stepped towards her and poked her right in the chest “You’ll have to answer all of my questions.”

She took the gloved hand that was poking her chest and look up to meet those green eyes. Those eyes that secretly drove her crazy.

“What kind of questions?” Korra asked her voice a low growl. She was losing her cool. She was standing so close that she could feel heat radiating from the engineer. The mixed smell of lavender and the female musk invaded her senses waking up urges she had long suppressed.

A coy smile flashed across her face “That’s for me to know and you to find out.” with that, she effortlessly twisted her hand away from Korra's grasp walking away. The clever girl had used her own words against her.

Korra watched as her hip swayed in a sinful way waking towards an open square I the middle of the room. She had to hold back a groan sending a silent prayer to the spirits, thanking them for the leggings.

The heiress had pointed to a nearby equipment box where she could find some spare fighting gloves. Korra made her way towards it glanced sideways as she deliberately took off her leather jacket. Hungry green eyes were looking her way. The fact that she was trying to hide it by taking a rather long swing of her water bottle made it all to pleasing.

Once she removed her jacket she took off her fire arm, hoister and all from her waist. Placing all her items in a neat pile next to the box.

“Any day now bodyguard.” she heard Asami tease. Rolling her eyes she pulled a pair of gloves off the trunk and put them on.

“About time. So how are we doing this?” she bumped her fists together excited. Korra found the small action amusing.

Korra tested the grip of her gloves. She shook her head baffled by the fact that she was about to spar with the woman she was supposed to be protecting. “First one to hit the ground loses. No hits to the face simple.” she laid the terms of the match.

Asami took a few step back and eased herself into a loose fighting stance. Korra did the same her guard more relaxed. She wanted to see what she could do first. She motioned to come at her.

Neither of them moved at first. They looked at each other waiting for the other to make a move. Korra stayed her ground, she was not going to make the first move or any move for that matter.

Eventually Asami moved she circled around her full attention on her bodyguard. Once she was close enough she threw a couple of punches. Which where dogged effortlessly. Korra moved. Feet light on the ground as Asami punched and kicked.

She could see her movements as clear as day. The way her one of her shoulders pulled back when she was about to throw a punch. The way her heel left the ground whenever she kicked, it was all there plain and simple. This was hardly a match for Korra.

“Come on Korra fight back!” Asami barked frustration written all over her.

“When you give me something to do then I’ll fight back.” Korra teased her picking at that frustration. She glared at her stepping forward with a burst of speed that caught Korra off guard. A strike to her left side almost connected. She was quick to intercept it but a slender foot snaked it way between her legs and pulled.

Korra had to raise her leg and take a step back to not lose her balance. “Not bad” she smirked. Korra took her stance once again still playing defensively. She took a mental note of that speed. Asami charged again this time moving faster than before. It was gradually getting harder on Korra to weave in and out the barrage of attacks against her. Until she had no other choice but to attack back. She wasn’t going to go all out on the woman so she pulled her punches and kicks.

She saw an opening. A light push on her chest should knock her off balance. Korra blocked a kick headed to her right side she trusted her left hand forward but it was blocked. Asami had grabbed on to Korra’s sleeve. She gave her a wink and pulled hard. Her legs lost contact with the ground. The minx had done a leg sweep on her. She fell to the ground. Korra, in a last ditch effort to recover wrapped her free arm around her waist and pulled her along with her.

They both hit the ground with a loud thump. Both women groan as their body hit the ground. Korra felt the back of her head ponding and she was struggling to catch a breath. She couldn’t properly break the fall and her head bounced on the mated floor. She opened one eye and look down to the mass of black hair spread across her belly. 

Asami raised her head from Korra’s torso and groaned “What the hell Korra?” She was about to argue but stopped seeing the pained expression on her face “Oh my gosh! Are you ok?”

Korra groaned raising her hand to rub the back of her head “I’m alright just bumped my head real hard.” She opened her eyes only to meet a worried green eyes. She swallowed hard. Asami was laying on top of her. Before she could think about how good her body felt against hers. All too soon Asami had pulled away sitting next to her.

Korra pushed herself in sitting position facing Asami. She examined the woman from head to toe other than a few lose strands of hair she didn’t seem injured.

“You’re a fast learner Asami. I almost had to seriously fight you…almost.” she said still rubbing the back of her head.

“Doesn’t change the fact that I beat you!” she exclaimed as they took off their gloves.

“I believe we both ended on the floor at the same time.” she said unwilling to admit that the engineer had bested her.

“You're a sore loser.” Asami laughed shoving her playfully. She couldn’t help but laugh along with her. Their little match had showed two new things about the woman. One she was a fast learner. She was able to pick up and correct her movement on fly. And two she had a very competitive streak on her.

After their laughter faded Asami grew quiet. Korra wondered what was wrong. She was simply staring at her.

Asami reached forward and placed two finger on her chest. She looked down and saw that during their tumble to the ground the top two buttons on her blouse had come lose. Exposing the skin beneath. Her blood ran cold in her veins. Asami had reached out and touched the long jagged scar that crossed her chest. She felt her fingers trace every inch of the horrible scar. Her hand roamed upwards fallowing scar.

Korra grasped Asami's hand stopping her from touching any further. All amusement and joy washed from her face. She got careless and now Asami saw what she been hiding beneath her clothes. She was disgusted with herself. She hated that her body was full of scars just like the one she touched. Permanent reminders of a time she wished to forget.

She abruptly got up and walked away. Shame, it was all Korra could feel as she picked up her belongings and walked away. Ignoring Asami as she called out to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secrets!!! what could Korra be hiding?  
> Hello darkness my old friend~  
> Sorry for the grammar errors ^^'


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was somewhat hard to write to me but here it is. One thing that I like to say is that Naga in this story is a very important part of Korra's life. Been part of a military family I've seen many combat veterans that have service dogs to help them with their PTSD. It's Memorial Day here in the United States, and is a day of reflection for those who have served and fallen. Most Veterans commit suicide because of their PTSD which is very sad. These service dogs, they make a difference in the lives of Veterans, their families, and the dogs are saved from facing euthanasia.
> 
> On a lighter note hope you're liking this little story so far. Questions and comments are very much welcomed. I like them very much.

Asami sat on the matted floor of her home gym. Her mind tried to work what just happened moments ago. Her wrist was aching. Korra had gripped her hand with such force she fear it might break. She couldn’t help it though. During their match to top bottoms of her blouse had come undone and that’s when she saw it. The sharp contrast between her coppery skin laid a painful looking scar on her exposed flesh. She had reached out of instinct. It looked so real, so painful. Yet when she touched it, the skin felt smooth, like the wound was there for many years. Then Korra body suddenly stiffened and her eyes... Spirits, it was like her soul had left her body and only an empty husk was sitting there. Was her whole body scared like that? Is that why she wore those skin tight sleeves?

Asami felt like an idiot. It was like their first day working together. She had ruined an otherwise perfect moment. It was clear that Korra experienced difficult situations. As a war veteran she obviously would have her share of scars but the one she saw. It wasn’t one you get from a bullet that’s for certain. She didn’t want to think of the horrors Korra must have endured.

Just how far her wounds went she didn’t know. She wanted to know though. Her bodyguard had been there for her the entire week they’ve spent together. Even though her life was not threaten during the week. She had been there in little ways. She always made sure Asami ate a full meal. She kept an eye on her stress often cracking lame jokes or forcing her to take a break. That lopsided smile always present. Asami liked that smile it made her feel lighter.

Korra had gone above and beyond to make her feel safe and care for. Even if she didn’t realized it herself. Korra was the kindest, most caring person she has ever met. It wasn’t fair to see her like that, devoid of all emotions.

Asami wanted to return that favor. But how to achieve that without being pushed away? She made her way towards the shower room. She needed to clear her head and come up with a plan.

She stood under the shower for a long time contemplating on what to do. Dealing with emotions was not Asami’s strong suit. Give her an engine and she could dismantle and reconstruct it with one hand tied behind her back. But emotions were tricky. Say something wrong and it could ruined everything forever. When Asami finished her shower and she only had one option in mind. It wasn’t the best but it was all she had.

She got dressed and pulled her phone from her gym bag. Ignoring all the notifications she looked for Korra's contact. She had told her only to call when there was an emergency or she needed to do something outside her house. She called the number and it ringed for a couple of times however it went to voicemail. Asami sighed of course she wouldn’t answer she didn’t blame her.

Asami left a voicemail anyways. “Hi Korra it’s me, I’m fine don’t come rushing here. I just want you to know that I’m here for you… if you ever want to talk or…anything... I’ll…I’ll see you soon.” ending the call she sighed deeply.

“I hope I did the right thing.” She uttered to herself.

* * *

 

 

Korra had reached her home in record time. Twice now. Twice she had let her darkness win and Asami had seen it both. She felt like a failure. Her chest felt tight she was taking shallow breaths. She was holding back the anxiety and panic by a thread. She needed to calm down go to a safe place. Somewhere familiar to calm herself. Parking her bike she ran towards her apartment. She pulled her keys with shaky hands when she reached her door. After three fail attempts at unlocking the door she managed to open it.

The door collided with something hard. She vaguely heard the groan of a man before she was jumped by a large ball of white fur. Korra was knocked back to the ground her face being licked franticly by her dog.

Sensing the distress in her master, Naga jumped into action soothing her. _Snow…rock…water…warmth…cabin…_ Korra began reciting key words that reminded her of a happier time. Her therapist had told her it would help her calm herself. It worked to a certain extent.

“Good girl, good girl.” Korra muttered with trembling lips patting the soft fur of her service dog once her breathing steadied.

“Korra?” A timid voice called out to her. She slowly raised her head to meet her friend Bolin concerned face.

He shyly asked “Are you okay? I mean you slammed the door on my face but that's beside the point. Are you okay? Do you need me to get anything?” She took a closer look and saw his bright red nose that must have been what stopped the door when she pushed it open.

“I'm sorry Bo. I’m fine now.” She weakly spoke her voice shaky still. She continued stroking her pet fur still feeling the effects of her panic attack.

“Another panic attack?” He extended a hand towards her helping her get up. She took it as Naga stepped off her lap. The dog stood close to her master still sensing the distress in her.

“Yeah you could say so. Just don’t tell Tenzin about it alright… He’ll ground me for sure.”

“If you say so.” He had a goofy frown on his face. Even if it was unintentional she felt a small flicker of amusement. Seeing him with that frown and a big red nose.

Bolin wrapped his arm around her and squeezed tightly. It took her a moment to register the hug. It had been a couple of years since her last panic attack. Still suffering from the after effects of her episode the gesture seemed so foreign. She slowly wrapped her arms around him.

Bolin squeeze tighter “I missed you Korra.” A small smiled formed on her lips. It’s been four long years since they last seen each other. Four years since her last mission. She was glad to have to see her friend and team mate again.

“It’s good to see you Bolin.” She smiled weakly at him pulling away from the hug. “Could you give me a moment?”

“Sure thing Kor.” The large man hunched over. Looking much like a cave man and mumbled something about his nose hurting under his breath. He walked away taking a seat in her couch and taking the TV remote. She looked him he had become bulkier since the last time she saw him. She wondered why he was at her home. She almost slapped herself in the forehead. She had forgotten that she had called Tenzin and the rest of her team to gather so they could discuss the plans for the summit.

The memories of earlier flash in Korra’s mind. Asami’s green eyes, full of concern and curiosity. They would be filled with disgust and disappointment if she could see her scars. Korra placed her hand on her chest. The wound there burned, the one of her deepest wound, the one she had touched. Korra felt disappointed in herself. She was wrong in thinking that she had surpassed the pain, the guilt that the wounds carried. But it only took one look, one touch from her and everything felt fresh once again. What was it that the raven hair woman did to her? Something about her made Korra aware of everything within herself. All her flaws and imperfections she tried masked by acting all cocky around her.

As Korra stood there, her back against the closed door she wanted to cry. Crying was accepting the weakness in her. Maybe she wasn’t ready to work for the White Lotus anymore. Maybe she would never be.

With a loud bark Naga pulled her out of the dark spiral she was heading to. She smiled weakly at her pet looking at her big brown eyes. She was always there for her she couldn’t have asked for a better companion. “Thank you girl. I’m fine.” She slowly patted her head and moved towards the kitchen.

Rubbing the back of her head she felt the headache that was brewing in her skull. Taking the painkiller bottle from the counter-top she popped the little white pills in her mouth. She swallowed hard forcing the pills down her throat. The uncomfortable feeling a reminder that she needed to focus on her job.

She looked over at Bolin casually flipping through the channels of her TV. “Bo, how you get in my apartment and where’s Mako?” she asked him out of curiosity. Usually if one brother was here the other wouldn’t be far behind.

“He should be here soon. I don’t know what he’s being doing lately with the down time and all. And Tenzin let me in. Said something about taking care off some stuff with HQ.”

“I see…” Mako, Bolin, and Tenzin. Along with two others where members of a secret section within the World United Forces. Also known as the White Lotus.

Korra moved towards the couch and shushed Bolin to move aside. She slump down in the couch and Naga quickly moved next to her resting her large head on her lap. She began to stoke the top of her head focused only on the motion and nothing else. She didn’t want her mind to wonder. A wondering mind at this moment was something that she could not afford.

She must have zoned out since Bolin was shaking her shoulder. She shook her head focusing on him. He must have been calling out to her for a while.

“Are you sure you’re aright Korra? You just sat there for like half an hour.”

Korra took a deep breath she needed to focus. This was no time to be sitting around and feeling sorry for herself. “I’m fine Bolin. Really.” She said to him but it was mostly to herself.

“…Ok then Mako and Tenzin are coming up.”

Just as he said that the two men walked through the door. Korra turned her head towards the door and forced a smile as the two men entered her apartment. Mako hadn't changed a bit in four years. Only his hair neatly combed and slightly taller but those shark brows where still a dominant feature on his handsome face.

After a quick exchange of hello's they gathered around the living room area. Korra sat beside Bolin on the couch while Tenzin and Mako stood. Korra noticed Mako staring at her. His amber eyes studying her, and by the looks of his face he wasn’t all too happy at what he saw. This irked Korra a little. She wondered what his deal was.

"Well Korra what do we have?” Tenzin asked in his low-pitched, rolling voice crossing his arms. Business as usual. He was the team advisor and the delegate between them and headquarters. Having a family and due to his age he often sat on the sidelines directing the younger members.

Korra began her debrief “Our information on Hiroshi Sato was correct. He confessed to me that he used to design and create weapons.”

But before Korra could continue talking Mako interrupted. “Perfect that means that we can close that thirty something year old case on him.” This annoyed Korra. She liked Mako he was a good team mate and friend but he was too eager to move up the ranks. This enthusiasm to impress the higher ups had resulted in heated arguments between them in the past. The years had not changed that apparently.

“No Mako. That is not the mission. We are here to capture the people behind the kidnappings of scientist and engineers. It was a long shot with the Sato’s but I see now that it paid off.” Tenzin correct him as he stroked his beard.

“Which brings us to the topic at hand. They will try to take Asami at the Summit.” She glared at Mako as she spoke.

One of his shark brows shot up as he spoke. “Asami? I didn’t know you were on friendly terms with the assignment Korra?”

Korra stood from the couch. The comment on the case of Mr. Sato she could tolerate. But calling her out just because she used her first name in a debriefing that was petty of him. On top of that, having little control over her emotions did not help at all. Bolin grabbed her hand stopping her from stepping forward.

“Bro…” he tried to speak to his brother but Korra spoke over him.

“How I call her is none of your business Mako! Now shut your trap and let me finish.” She practically shouted at him.

He glanced over at Tenzin and raised both of his hands in the air surrendering when the older man shook his head at him.

Korra took a deep breath and let it out slowly before speaking again “They’ll try using her as leverage. Seen how much the man cares about his daughter he'll do anything for her. Even create weapons in exchange for her safety.”

Bolin raised his hand fearing that if he spoke out of turn like his brother Korra would get angry at him too. “How do you know for sure Korra? If I’m guessing right it’s just a hunch right?” Bolin asked.

“Since working with Asa- Miss. Sato.” She corrected herself before Mako said something that would throw them off topic again. She needed to concentrate this was no time for petty fights. “I had the peculiar feeling that we were been watched. It was confirmed when Mr. Sato showed me the letter today with a bunch of pictures of us. All from this week.”

“Alright Korra, we'll assume you’re right. What's the plan?” Tenzin asked.

Korra nodded at him as she began laying down what she needed for the summit. Which would be fine-tuned once the day came.

After they got most of the plan laid out Tenzin excused himself. Korra walked him towards the door. They said their good byes. Before Tenzin left he placed a hand on Korra’s shoulder and said “Remember that I am always here if you need to talk. This is only your second mission after what happened take it easy. You don’t have to do everything yourself.”

Something about the way he said those words told Korra that he knew she wasn’t feeling quite well mentally. He must have noticed her behavior during the debrief but remained partial. Was he giving her a chance? He had the power to pull her out of the mission if he deemed her mentality unfit for the task. She gave him a smile that don’t quite reached her eyes and bid him good night.

As she closed the front door she heard the hushed voices of the two brother in her living room. She couldn’t help but overhear what they were saying.

“…really Mako do you have to be such an ass to Korra? It’s her first mission in four years.”

“Bro, I don’t think she ready that is all. With what she went though. I'm just saying she should have just called it quits.”

“You know her Mako. Hell you know her better than anyone. You’ve dated her. She headstrong but with a heart of gold.”

I know bro but –"

Korra pressed her lips in a thin line. She felt like she still could do her job. So she had a few kinks to work out but that didn’t stop her from doing what she needed. Mako had no right to judge her so harshly. She was feeling so many emotions at once it was hard to keep a level head. She was angry but mostly at herself. She made sure that she would be ready for anything but she didn’t count on a certain raven haired beauty to break her so easily. She made Korra feel things that she rather avoid. But they were there. Everything about her stirred a sense of longing. Asami made her feel happy for the first time in four years. She dare hope that after everything ended and they capture the people threatening her life she could still spend time with her. But first she needed to focus. The first priority was to keep her safe, and she couldn’t do that when she was feeling sorry for herself. She had promised her father to keep her safe.

A phone ranged in the living room. Korra took the opportunity and made her way to where the brothers were. Mako had his phone on his ear saying yes every ten seconds. Korra shot a questioning glance at Bolin who simply shrugged.

Putting his phone in his pocket he rush towards the door saying “Got to go! See you later guys.” Almost slamming the door on his way out.

“What’s up with him?” Korra asked pointing to the door with her thumb.

Bolin shook his head “I don’t know but I’m going to follow his example and go home.” Bolin opened his arm wide waiting for a hug. Korra happily complied wrapping her arms around him. His hugs were always warm and very welcoming. She could always count on Bolin to pick her spirit up even if it was for a short while.

They said their good nights and all too soon she was alone in her apartment. She sat on her couch collecting her thoughts. Most of the plan for the summit was laid out. There was nothing for her to do other than fix things with a possibly confused Asami. Korra slumped on the couch asking herself how she was going to fix that. It wasn’t as easy as the first time. She had made her peace with Jenkins but the scars that covered her body that would take time. She hasn’t yet made peace with them.

She reached for her phone on her pocket and unlocked the screen. She quickly sat upright reading the missed call notification from Asami and a voice mail. She quickly unlocked her phone and went to the voicemail app. Her mind racing, she had told Asami to call her if anything was wrong or her life was in danger. It took a few seconds for the automatic system to play the message.

Asami’s calm voice came though. _**“Hi Korra it’s me, I’m fine don’t come rushing here. I just want you to know that I’m here for you… if you ever want to talk or…anything... I’ll…I’ll see you soon.”**_

Korra visibly relax, she wasn’t in any danger, that’s was good. She closed her eyes _“She’s there for me?”_ she found the statement oddly comforting. To her Korra was a practical stranger yet she didn’t sound angry or disappointed in her behavior.

Korra stared at her phone contemplating on if and how to reply to her. She didn’t trust her own voice and looking at the time the woman should be sleeping by now. She opted to write a quick text apologizing for earlier and promising that it wasn’t going to happen again.

She was about to get up when her phone buzzed indicating a new text message.

**Asami Sato 11:45pm: I should be the one to apologize. I’m the one who always messes up.**

Korra was surprised by the immediate reply. She should be asleep by now. Was she staying up all night waiting for her? She shook away that thought, she was probably working on something. Korra gated the courage to text her back. By protocol she shouldn’t be doing this but she needed to talk to her.

**Korra 11:48pm: No, I’m the one who kinda screwed up. I’m sorry. U must think I’m a terrible bodyguard.**

**Asami Sato 11:52pm: U’re the best one I ever had Korra. Don’t say that.**

**Asami Sato 11:52pm: Would you mind coming earlier than scheduled tomorrow say 7am?**

Korra smiled at herself then tilted her head to one side. She asked herself why Asami wanted her earlier than scheduled. She wasn’t going to fire her that was certain by her previous text but it was strange. According to her schedule she was to go oversee that her project for the Summit was working and loaded up in the truck but that was at 9:00am.

**Korra 11:55pm: No problem I’ll be there.**

**Asami Sato 11:57pm: Good, well good night Korra, see you tomorrow.**

**Korra 11:58pm: Good night Asami.**

She locked her phone shaking her head. Her mission was to act as her bodyguard. Not become friends with her. The entire purpose of her acting like a bodyguard around Asami was to capture the group that was kidnapping scientist and engineers. Her goal wasn’t to get close to her yet here she was doing just that. Korra admitted to herself that she liked being around Asami more than she should. She only hoped that their closeness would not jeopardize the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Mako you are dick sometimes. (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me almost a month to write this? I apologize for the long wait. The story took a life of its own and this chapter along with the bits of the last one weren't in the original concept. Also with the fact that I'm an Overwatch trash delayed any progress with this. Enjoy~

The awkwardness in the room was unsettling. Asami had told her bodyguard to come in early in the morning the night before. She had planned to have a simple breakfast with her. But she didn’t count on her silence as they ate their pancakes. By the look of the bags under her eyes she didn’t have a good night rest. She couldn’t help but feel guilty about it. After all she was the reason why Korra was in such a state after all.

“Don’t beat yourself up Asami.” Korra said nonchalantly as she ate the last piece of her pancake. Once she had arrived in the morning she been behaving courteous but faintly aloof. She didn’t even look at her face this entire time. _Well there goes that plan._ Asami thought to herself. A fail attempt at bring her bodyguards spirits up wasn’t going to hold her down. Korra drank the rest of her juice before speaking again. “Aside from the delicious breakfast, did you have to go somewhere this early in the morning?”

Something about her tone was worrying, it was flat and monotone. She wanted to say something but could she?

“Yes. There a small shop in town I need to go.”

“Understood. I’ll be waiting by the car then.” As she stood Asami couldn’t take it anymore.

“Korra.” She called out to her bodyguard. The other woman stopped mid stride but didn’t turn back to look at her.

“Yes?”

“Are you okay?”

At that question she turned around. She caught the subtle twitch of her eye. Immediately Asami regretted asking. Clearly she didn’t want to talk about it and her questioning had only irritated her.

Korra finally looked at her. Her voice was soft but with a hint of doubt in her tone “I will be.” She turned around and walked away leaving Asami alone.

Asami hadn’t felt this useless in a long time. Looking down at her plate she said to herself “Is going to be a long day.”

Once she finished her breakfast she stepped into the garage but stopped mid stride. Korra was leaning on the car door looking outside arms crossed. It was a beautiful sight as the morning light lit her skin, she had soft and calm expression on her. Nothing like earlier while they were eating. She said she will be fine and maybe she only needed a little time to get back to being her usual cocky self.

Asami made her presence known by clearing her throat. As much as she would like to keep looking at her bodyguard she had things to do today. Korra turned her head towards her the calmness in her face still present. Her heart skipped a beat.

“Um…we’re heading to East Brook Street. You know where it is?”

Korra nodded opening the passenger door of the car. Asami shook her head she didn’t liked being pampered like a princess. Still she humored her. Asami placed her hand on her shoulder giving her a small smile as she entered the car.

Korra drove in relative silence. Once they reached East Brook Asami guided her to the final destination Dalí’s boutique. They parked the car on one of the designated spots and entered into the small corner shop. Asami knew the owner well often time she would commission a dress or two from her. The woman often called her, her muse.

They entered the small shop lined with different color dresses and suits, each for any occasion. At the sound of the doorbell a small black haired woman appeared from behind the counter. Pushing the curtains away she began to speak in her thick accent “Welcome to Dalí how may I… Oh Asami _Amor!_ ”

The woman skillfully moved from behind the counter to greet her. But before she could wrap her around the smaller woman she was pulled back by a strong hand. Korra had her familiar glare targeted at Dalí.

Asami rolled her eyes placing her free hand on top of Korra’s. “She’s a friend Korra, relax.”

“ _Querida_ who is this woman who is not letting me hug my muse?” Dalia huffed pointing an accusing finger at her bodyguard. That only made Korra glare at her more intensively. Sometimes this attitude of hers irritated her. She had to remind herself that she was just doing her job.

“This over protective cavewoman, is my new bodyguard Korra. Korra this is Dalí best seamstress in town. If you would be kind enough to stop glaring at here that be nice.”

“Oh stop it you! I am not.” Dalí said very bashful.

Korra narrowed her eyes at Asami. Letting out a huff of air she released her grip on her returning her attention towards the door. She ignored the brooding bodyguard and hugged Dalí.

“It’s good to see you. I have your dress right here come!” Dalí began to pull on Asami hand toward the counter. She told her to wait there while she fetched the garment from the back.

Dalí appeared from the back a beautiful red dress in hand. She laid it down on the counter. Asami admire the work taking note of the smooth material the stitching, everything. She knew instantly that the dress was made just for her.

“Beautiful as always.” Asami beamed her approval to the seamstress.

“You’re most welcomed _mi musa._ ” the seamstress bowed at the complement a hand on her chest.

Looking back at her bodyguard, she caught her looking at them with curiosity. She quickly straighten her posture. The small gesture peaked Asami's interest. Was her bodyguard curious because she wanted to see her in the red dress or did she wanted one for her own.

“I have a small favor to ask of you Dalí, would you happen to have a dress of her?” Asami asked.

“A What!” Her bodyguard almost shouted. Asami almost burst out laughing but stopped herself. Finally she was getting a reaction from her. She needed to maintain her composure.

“I need a date for the welcoming gala. So by default you have to be my date.” The words came out like it was a simple fact. In reality though, she wanted to Korra to be her date for the night. She assumed that Korra would be there but she would most likely stay behind and work from the shadows.

She stumped closer to Asami clearly not happy with the last minute decision. “One, I am not wearing a dress. Two, I have a suit I can wear and I stay behind you at all times.”

As much as she was trying to hide the smile it still showed. Finally Korra was acting like she normally would. “Clearly you’ve haven’t been to many parties if you think a woman can show up alone on those types of things. Would you allow your employer to be public shamed?” Asami was exaggerating, she didn’t care if she had to attend one or two parties alone.

Korra open her mouth to argue but it feel short. She crossed her arm, pouting.

“A suit yes. A dress no.” She said looking away. Asami could have sworn she saw her blushing. Asami was baffled. Was it really that easy to convince her bodyguard to be her date for the night? She assumed it would be harder to convince her bull headed bodyguard than that. She turned towards Dalí. About to ask asked for a suit instead. But by the looks of her thinking face she was already going through her inventory mentally.

“I might have a suit for you but I must check the fitting.” The seamstress said quickly moving out back. As soon as Dalí was out of sight Korra questioned her.

“What’s your game Miss Sato?” those azure eyes trained at her. A pleasant chill ran down her spine. She was standing extremely close to her. Even with the height difference she had a sense of authority around her.

Asami stilled herself “My game?” she said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. “I just want to make your job a little bit easier.”

Before her bodyguard could argue any further the seamstress appeared from the back with a black-blue suit in hand. With some protest from Korra she went into one of the changing rooms in the shop to try the suit on. She grumbled all the time while Dalí was taking some measurements. Thankfully it only needed a few adjustments the items would be delivered to their hotel just in time for the welcoming gala.

With their attire for the gala done they headed to one of the facilities where her prototype engine was. Asami looked at her watch they were running a little late.

“It’s all on you. You insisted in getting me a suit and now we are running late.”

“I say it was worth it” Asami smiled at her.

Her bodyguard shook her head with a small smile on her face.

* * *

 

Korra watchful eyes traveled across the shop floor keeping an eye for anything out of the ordinary. Future Industries employees buzzed around doing their jobs. It was amazing to see so much technology in one place. Korra even got to see the mecha suits the media seems to be targeting as they move large containers around the building. It was no wonder he was being accused of sending possible weapons to war affected areas. Those machines where massive.

Korra stifled a yawn as her gaze landed on Asami. The raven hair woman was still testing her prototype for the summit. She wanted it to be perfect for the presentation. By the looks of it was going to take a while. Korra stood on a corner out of the way but close enough to spring into action if need be. She began to flick her fingers in an effort to stay awake and alert. The action was meant to keep her mind busy. She had only slept for a couple of hours the night before and the lack of sleep coupled with the lack of movement were making her drowsy.

A loud noise startled Korra she looked around for the source. She had unwillingly closed her eyes for a few moments. Her gaze landed on Asami as she bend down to pick up a wrench from the ground. Korra picked her phone from her jean pocket to look at the time which read 11:56am. It was lunch time and knowing the woman she was not going to move from there until she finished working. Korra moved from her spot and walked over to her.

“It’s lunch time Asami.” She uttered the words but they seem to have fallen into deaf ears. Korra gave an audible sigh. She often had to pull Asami away from any work she’d been doing so she could eat.

“Asami” she said authority in her voice.

Again the engineer ignored her. She continued tinkering with the mmachine. Guess _I have to do this the hard way._ Korra thought to herself. She grasped Asami's wrist pulling upwards and away from the machine.

“What!” she shouted frustration in her voice. Angry green eyes stared back at her. Korra felt a bit intimated and but did not show it. She could sympathize with her. The determination of Asami to finish this project was admirable.

“It's noon Asami. And by the looks of it you need a break from this.”

“I don't need…” her voice trailed off. Her bodyguard was having none of her excuses to keep working. She had tried them all with failure.

“Fine” She groaned.

They weren't off to the factory’s cafeteria grabbing a couple of sandwiches and drinks. With their lunch in hand they went to a small open area behind the building.

They ate in relative silence. Neither Korra nor Asami said a word as they ate. Korra glanced at Asami even when eating she was frowning. No doubt still thinking on how to fix her project and getting to the summit in time. Korra felt the need to distract her from those thoughts, after all it wasn’t healthy.

“You know. I owe you.” Korra said remembering their little bet when they spared. She ignore the tightness in her chest as she remember what happen that day.

Asami crooked her head in confusion. Korra bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to suppress the smile. The act so innocent that it took her by surprise.

“Our sparing match? Even though it was a tie I’m willing to answer some your questions.”

“Really? I thought...” She placed her sandwich down.

“Asami I told you don't worry. Now come on ask away. I’ll pass any questions that I don't feel comfortable deal?”

“Okay then.” Her gaze dropped as she played with her fingers. No doubt going through her questions in hopes that she wouldn't say something that might trigger Korra.

“Something simple like where you from exactly?”

“A port town way up North. It’s always snowing but the lack of artificial lights make for a hell of view at night.”

Korra gave a small smile. It was interesting to see how quickly Asami beautiful face soften when she was just been herself. The change from future CEO to just a woman fascinating.

“Do you miss it?”

Korra rubbed the back of her neck. Yes, she missed her home but she felt like her duty was elsewhere in the world. “Sometimes yes. I miss my mother and father most. The cold just a bit.” She gave a small laugh. This city was relatively warm but nothing compared to the hellish heats she had to endure in the past.

“What do in your free time?” she asked next she was now leaning forward her chin resting on her palms. Her attention focused only on Korra much like a child discovering something new.

“I workout mostly. If not that I spend some time with Naga.”

The questions kept coming, simple ones that kept their conversation going. Soon enough they were laughing at each others stories. However the light atmosphere they had was interrupted by one of the workers running over to them. Korra instincts kicked in and quickly stood standing between him and Asami. Asami stepped beside her at a close distance. Korra appreciated the gesture it was easy to protect her if anything happened.

“Miss Sato! We believe we found the problem with the engine please come at once.” The young man said.

They made their back to the project where it only took twenty minutes to get the thing working again. The engine hummed to life and the workers cheered. In all this Korra didn’t know what made this engine so special but it was Asami’s work so it must be special.

Asami clapped twice getting the attention of everyone “Alright good job everyone. Now let’s get this puppy on the truck and on its way to the summit.”

The workers moved around like busy bees as they strapped down the engine carefully into a pallet. Korra stood close to Asami as she supervised the loading of the engine. Amazed by the ease that the mecha suit picked up the pallet and loaded it up in the truck.

“Those mecha suits are amazing.” Korra said to her.

“You’ll have to praise my father on that, he designed them.”

Asami tuned to her the tiredness clearly showing on her. Korra understood the silent plea to go home. After all coming days would be hard on both of them. Asami with her presentation and Korra with keeping her safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to happy with the writing on this one. Most likely will come back and re-write it when i get the other chapters going. I like hearing from those of you who read this comments are always welcomed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Here another chapter! Did I take another month to post something again? Damn Overwatch taking up all the free time. Here a longish chapter. Have fun reading!

Asami packed the rest of her clothes into the suitcase. The summit officially started tomorrow off at Varick hotel. It would be a three hour drive out the city. She wasn’t all too happy to see the man himself but the prospect of spending time with her friend Opal made her smile. Add to that spending three nights with her bodyguard on the same room had Asami exited.

The week had gone by in a flash, Korra’s presence was becoming more and more natural like she was always there. The simple questions she had asked were paying off. Korra was an interesting person once she shed that bodyguard bravado. Her stories of her travels around the world were the highlight. To be practically the same age she has experience far more than Asami had. Remembering her week Asami had found herself checking her out every chance she had. Even in important meetings, her eyes wondered to the corner where she always stood eyes vigilant. Occasionally looking at her phone screen checking the security cams most likely.

Times where the brunette had caught her looking, she would simply smile at her that loop sided smile that made her expression soften just enough to make her heart skip a beat.

A knock on her bedroom door had snapped her out of her day dream. She turned her attention towards it only to see Korra leaning on the door frame arms crossed, wearing that very smile. She wore her trademark black jacket under it a simple blue shirt and black jeans. Which made her legs look out if this world. Asami swallowed hard noticing the creases of her shirt accentuating those well-defined arms.

“Earth to Asami?” She finally heard Korra. She shook her head attention fully on Korra now. _Damn it Asami get a grip._ She said to herself.

“Sorry what where you saying?” she asked closing her suitcase pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

She noticed Korra eye brow shot up before saying. “I was asking if you were done packing we have to leave soon if we want to get there in time.”

“Yes I’m done.” she said taking the suitcase she just zipped up. “Do you mind taking that one to the car?” she pointed to the other suitcase sitting on the side of her bed.

Korra nodded and walked over to pull the handle of the suitcase. They made their way to the garage opting to drive to the summit rather than take the private plane.

“You know…” Korra grunted as she placed her heavier suitcase on the trunk. Asami bit her lower lip when she heard her bodyguard grunt. What was wrong with her? First it was staring at her now her groaning aroused her? Closing the trunk Korra turned her attention at her. “I’m really glad you only packed two suitcases.”

“Really now, why is that?” She asked trying to act normal.

“Remember I told you about Wu right? Once he had me log around a bunch load of suitcases all different sizes when he went to a luxury hotel. Spirits it was so freaking hard to move, let alone do my job properly. When I asked him why he needed so much stuff for a week vacation you know what he said?”

Asami had her back pressed on the car trying to act casual. But Korra had now moved in front of her a mare three feet between them.

“What he said?”

“'A man needs to look right for any occasion’ just like that that skinny ass guy thought himself a man. I seen rabbits with more back bone that him!”

Asami laughed. Korra was so into telling her about Wu she didn’t realized she had taken a posture that was so not her. Most likely imitating this Wu. Asami was mesmerized by how much Korra had open up to her in the past week. Having her around felt like she was a friend and not a bodyguard. Cracking jokes and casual conversation such as this.

“Come on you can tell me more stories on the way.” she turned around to grab the passenger door handle when she felt Korra grasp her wrist gently.

“Wait” she simply said pulling her away from the car. She looked at Korra curious as to why she had stopped her.

“Umm…” She stalled for a bit. “I'm not very good at long drives so…” Korra gently turned her wrist and placed the car keys on her palm.

Asami looked at the keys and then back at her, surprised that she was letting her drive. All week she had been getting used to the idea of having Korra driver her around. A smile formed on Asami lips, she could drive and it been some time. She could hardly contain the excitement.

“Oh please don’t.” Korra said raising her hands in the air. Asami looked at her questioning her action.

The shorter woman sighed. “Promise me you’ll drive a decent speed Asami. I really don’t want to take your driving privileges away so soon.” she grinned, Asami loved the way she smile she only wished she see it more often.

Asami chuckled placing her free hand on Korra’s shoulder giving it a little squeeze. “Alright Korra I promise not to drive too fast…” emphasizing on the 'too fast'. She quickly made her way to the driver side of the car before her bodyguard could protest.

Asami drove just ten to twenty miles above the legal speed limit, paying attention to the slower drivers on the road. Korra didn’t protest this so she kept it up.

An hour and a half into the drive Korra had fallen asleep on the passenger side. She really tried to stay awake but soon sleep took over. Asami stole a few glances here and there at the sleeping form next to her. Admiring the almost relaxed bodyguard.

**_Blackstone Hotel_ **

They soon arrived at the hotel. Both Asami and Korra were surprised by how grand the building was. Asami drove into the valet parking. As soon as the car came to a stop Korra hopped off and walked around the front of the car practically shoving the valet attendant to the side. She offered a hand which Asami gladly took.

Once out of the car eyes landing on Korra’s face. She had a stern look on her blue eyes scanning the area, she gone into full bodyguard mode.

Asami leaned forward just enough to whisper into Korra's ear. “Relax Korra.” This had the opposite effect the shorter woman. She tensed up though she tried to hide it Asami could see the light blush on her cheeks.

She pressed a button on her car keys and the trunk popped open. A young man stood big smile on his face.

“Welcome to Blackstone hotel may I take care of you bags Miss?” The bag handler said tipping his hat at her.

“No thanks we can manage.” Asami declined the young man’s offer, after all she had only two bags and Korra had one suitcase on her.

The young man tipped his hat again. “Very well miss, check in desk is at the left as soon as soon as you enter. Have a pleasant stay at Blackstone hotel.” with that the young man ran off to the next car that pulled over.

Korra rolled all three suitcases and on to Asami side giving her the lightest one. “I don’t trust them.” she grumbled looking back at the valet attendant driving off on their car.

Asami shook her head. Korra was so paranoid sometimes. Yes it was her job to keep her safe but nothing had happen in the week they worked together. There was that little incident with an shareholder who got a little to agitated screaming at Asami’s face but Korra intimidating glare had put him in his place.

They did the quick check-in and headed up the elevator to their room. When they reached their room she wasn’t surprised at what she saw. It was divided by sliding door leading to a living room area fully equiped with a small island bar. What perked her interest was the view though. She had to hand it to Varrick, guy knew how to pick one.

Korra had made sure which bed was hers of course the one closest to the door. They were on the 25th floor and as she said on the elevator up it’ll be a long climb if someone tried to get up from there.

Asami Sat down on the edge of her bed and watched as Korra moved around the rooms searching for something.

“What are you doing?” Asami asked her when she checked behind the TV on the wall.

“Checking for hidden cameras or mics, standard procedure, nothing to worry about.”

Once satisfied that the room was clear she threw herself at the soft bed sighing.

“Must you always be this paranoid?” she followed her bodyguard example and layer on the soft bed.

“I have to do everything to keep you safe Asami.”

Asami felt her heart skip a beat when she heard the words. She knew it was saying it because it was her job but those words meant more Asami than she wanted. She turn herself looking over at Korra laying down looking at the ceiling.

“Have you read the treating letter getting sent to your father and your company Asami?” She asked out of the blue. Truth is Asami didn’t bother to, after all to her they were all empty treats.

“I haven’t.”

“I won’t tell you to read them, but lately they’ve been getting more and more. Your father is worried. ” She paused. “The point is I must stay vigilant. I have a feeling things will get complicated soon. So I ask for your cooperation Asami. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

The sincerity of her words hit her hard. Was she really in such a danger that she wasn’t aware of?

 “I trust you Korra, I may not be the easiest person to work with but I’ll cooperate.”

“Anyway change of topic.” Korra pushed herself from the bed sitting down crossing her Indian style. “Would you like to go out and see the hotel? Or you rather stay here and sleep before the formal event this evening.”

“Sleep.” Asami didn’t hesitate she laid down looking at the ceiling. It was a long drive up the mountains and she needed the sleep after a very stressful week. She heard the creek of the bed next to her as Korra stood up.

“Alright then I’ll be in the other room if you need me. I’ll wake you later.”

Asami turned her head just enough to see her bodyguard disappear into the other room. She made herself comfortable in the bed hoping for a few hours of sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

A soft knock on the door alerted Korra. She placed the magazine she was reading down and carefully made her way to the door. Hand on her hip resting on the butt of gun. The knock came again this time stronger. Peaking though the peak hole she saw a familiar face. She opened the door to see Xian wearing a Blackstone hotel attire. Xian was one of her team member alongside his sister Xia. Seeing him with those clothes meant that the infiltration was a success.

He gave Korra a small nod handing her Asami’s dress and her suit for the tonight’s gala. “Everything is prepared, Mako is on surveillance. Bolin, Xia and I will be attending as catering staff. Everything is on your suits pocket.”

“Thank you. Pass the message be prepared for anything.”

Xian nodded bowing slightly he walked away. Korra quickly closed and locked the door. She made her way towards the other room quietly sliding the door that separated the rooms. Asami laid in her bed sleeping soundly one hand on her stomach the other draped over the mattress ledge. The shallow rise and fall of her belly indicating that she was deep in sleep. She moved as quiet as she could towards her bed where she laid out their clothes for the night. She turned around and careful not to wake the engineer up she took her hand and laid it by her side.

Asami stirred a bit but stayed asleep. Korra let out the breath she been holding. She didn’t want to wake up the woman after all she needed her rest. As much as the woman tried to hide it she couldn’t fool Korra. She had watched her long enough to know it.

Korra watched her sleep bewitched. Beautiful is what came to mind when she watched her sleep. She took note of everything, from the silk smooth hair to those ruby lips of hers. The thought of kissing those lips made her blush.

Korra mentally slapped herself. She felt like such a creep staring at Asami. Thinking of kissing her. It would be impossible. She’s the person has to protect, it was unacceptable to be fantasizing about her.

_I’m stupid she won’t ever care for me that way if she knew how broken I am._ Korra walked away with that though in mind.

**_Later at the gala._ **

Korra groaned as she pulled the collar of her suit. The damn thing was a little tight on her neck and it bothered her. However she was glad she was stuck with a suit and not a dress. Having to do her job in one was very troublesome. Asami certainly had a good eye though. The seamstress Dalí picked the suit with the aproval of Asami and graciously gave her a blue tie, saying it matched her eyes. When she came out of the bathroom Asami was looking at her very pleased at what she saw.

Asami hocked her arm on hers pressing herself closer. “It’s just fine Korra.” she whispered in her right ear, her hot breath tickling her ear. Korra was feeling a bit flustered but didn’t let it show. Instead she focused on the eyes looking their way. They were been watched. Sure enough she spotted Bolin and Xia walking around the hall with a tray of campaign glasses and other appetizers. All heads turned to see Asami and her walking down the small flight of stairs. Both young and old high business class people were staring at the young heiress as they walked down the stairs. They whispered among each other. Korra didn’t liked to stand out so much, it always felt uncomfortable to her, but Asami had insisted on for Korra to stand as her date in the event.

Korra glanced at Asami as they went down the stairs. She wore the beautiful red dress Dalí made for her. Top that with her natural beauty, heads turned when she enter the large Hall. Asami led Korra to the catering table where she took a small sample of the shrimp in display. As the young woman picked at the shrimp, Korra did her procedure noting the emergency exits. Though she didn’t knew who was who in this fancy event she keep an eye for anyone who looked suspicious. Korra trusted her eyes and her gut knowing who was up to no good. Scratching her nose with her thumb she asked the others for a situation report. Even though she couldn’t speak to her team she had an ear peace in her left ear. She could hear them speak. With a few gestures she could communicate with the others.

“Everything clear so far Avatar.” She heard Mako’s voice though her ear peace. She gave a small nod.

"Looking good Avatar" she head Bolin though her ear peace.

"Nuktuk focus." Mako said scolding his brother. Korra rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the young woman beside her.

“Want some?” Asami said offering a Shrimp when she noticed her bodyguard look at her.

“Miss. Sato! Is so good to see you here.” An older man had come up to them. Asami placed her shrimp back in her plate. Korra saw a flash of announce in the other woman’s face but quickly got replaced with a smile. That smile Korra knew very well while shadowing the woman the entire week. That was her business smile.

“Mr. Chao how good to see you.” Korra saw the small twitch of her eye as she forced a smile.

Korra found it amusing. Even miss perfect could get annoyed. She decided not to pay much attention to their conversation, and keep scanning the venue. Whoever was hosting the party spared no expense. The band was playing soft music, catering staff walking by. She saw glances of her team zipping by as well. They were doing an amazing job at blending in with the other staff.

Korra’s attention shifted from the crowd when she felt Asami step closer to her. She glance up at her, emerald eyes pleading for an excuse to get away from the older gentleman.

Korra quickly took action “I’m sorry to interrupt Sir.” She bowed slightly and turn to speak to Asami “Miss. Sato there seems to be someone who is calling out to you across the room.”

Asami turned to the older man “You must excuse me Mr. Chao but I have to go now. We could speak tomorrow at the exhibition if you like.” Hooking her arms around her bodyguard Asami began to walk away from the man before he could protest.

Once they put some distance between Mr. Chao and them Asami sighed. “Thank you Korra, that man sure loves to talk.”

Korra chuckled bringing her fingers up to her mouth in a poor attempt to hide her smile. “My pleasure princess.”

Asami bumped her hips against her bodyguard looking at Korra amused. “Don’t call me princess.”

 

* * *

 

 

Asami was thankful that Korra was there with her. Just one glance at her when she was felling particularly exhausted from the conversation and she quickly interrupted and pull them away. As they walked among the people a very familiar voice call out to Asami. Soon a small woman wearing a simple green dress walked out of the small crowd.

“Opal!” Asami let go of Korra’s arm and embraced the other woman.

“It’s so nice to see you!” she said as she embraced her friend. “Oh… you must be Korra right?”

Her bodyguard slightly bowed and said. “Yes, you must be Opal Beifong?” Korra asked sounding curious. Knowing her she already knew who her friend was. The Beifong where a very prestigious family. A surname that ran all over the globe with their long history. Suyin Beifong, Opal’s mother was a very liberal entrepreneur and her husband was a genius, contributing with his discoveries in science. Opal the youngest their offspring was a vocal activist.

“Oh you know of me? Please just Opal is enough.” the Opal asked curiously.

“Only what I’ve read on net. I admire your work.” her bodyguard said flashing a smile.

“Well, well. If it isn’t the famed Lieutenant.” A woman behind Opal said. Asami looked behind and saw Kuvira Opal’s sister in law.

“Kuvira.” Korra nearly growled her name.

“You two know each other?” Opal asked shoot questioning glances at the two of them.

“Long story.” both Korra and Kivira said at the same time. Noticing the exchange both women glared at each other eyes narrowing ready to fight if any of them made the first move.

“Champagne ladies?” A server cut in. He had a clueless smile on his face as he expertly balanced the tray between Korra and Kuvira. Both women strengthen themselves. Korra gave glare at the server. Asami watch the interaction of her bodyguard and the server. The way that he ignore the particular glare was strange. Most would be scared at that glare yet he shrugged it off like it was nothing.

“Opal, I should get back to Bataar now. Miss Sato, I expected you to be in better company tonight.” With that remark Kuvira turned around and walked away. An actual growl came from her bodyguard as Kuvira walked away. Whatever history they had was not good one.

“What was that all about?” Opal asked as she took a glass from the server who was still standing there. She gave him a wink. The young man eyes shot wide open and his jaw almost fell to the floor.

Suddenly the loud sound of a microphone feedback filled the room. On the stage a man fiddled with the microphone. Asami quickly recognized Varrick as usual wearing an extravagant attire.

“Zhu Li is this thing on?” A woman shuffled on to the stage and whispered onto his ears. “Well then, hello and welcome to Varick’s Industries business summit. You all know who I am. I am looking for the next big thing and I hope you ladies and gentlemen have brought the very best your companies has to offer but tonight enjoy the luxuries Blackstone Hotels has to offer. Zhu Li do the thing!”

Suddenly the lights went off and spotlight focused on the dancers on the stage. Asami felt a familiar hand pulled her away. She was about to protest to her bodyguard but the speed the other woman was moving made her hold her tongue.

They reach one of the empty hallways of the hotel when finally Asami stopped in her tracks. Korra head snapped back, wild blue eyes stared back at her. Whatever was going on inside Korra’s head was nothing good. She seen this look before when she talked about her past back in the Sato mansion garage. Realizing what she just did she let go of her hand leaning over the railing.

“…I’m sorry... I don’t…” she sighed running her fingers though her hair messing it up. After a short while she regain her composure.

“I’m sorry Asami. I don’t know what came over me.” she apologized leaning on the railing head between her hands.

Asami reached out and placed a supporting hand on Korra’s back “It’s okay Korra…Kuvira. She called you Lieutenant did you guys…?” She didn’t finish her question aware that she might have over stepped the other woman comfort zone.

Korra nodded. She stayed quiet until she took a deep breath and let it out. “We were part of the same unit at one point. We didn’t always see eye to eye on some things but she was a good leader. But one mission, she crossed the line.” She paused as if she was re-living the event. “It was unnecessary, they had already given up. It wasn’t her call to make. We weren’t sent there to murder people, but she did it anyways. I had her court martial, they stripped her of her rank and kicked her out of the force. Guess she still hates me for it.”

Asami could feel her bodyguard body tense more than she already was. “Korra. I might not know the full story, but I believe you have a good heart. And that you made the right decision.”

Her bodyguard raised her head her lips curled into a half smile but didn’t last long. “You must think I'm a terrible bodyguard huh? Pulling you out like that.”

Asami shook her head. “Believe it or not you’re the best one I had. I was getting tired of the gala anyways. Though I have to apologize to Opal later.”

Korra straighten up. “Well Miss. Should we head back to our room?” She seemed to pick herself up quickly offering a hand to Asami. She gladly took it. “Yes please. I had enough of snobby rich people for one night.”

Korra laughed at that which made Asami happy. It wasn’t often that she laughed and the sound was beautiful. “Says the prissy, beautiful, rich girl.”

Asami just shook her head glowing in the fact that Korra had called her beautiful.

Back in their room Asami excused herself and went to bathe first. Her feet where killing her the heels that she wore for the reception had been bothering her the entire time. She felt the instant relief when she took them off. She turn on the knob on the large tub to a warm temperature. While waiting for the tub to fill she stripped from her dress and began to remove her make up.

Once she was done she tied her hair in a messy bun and stepped in the shower washing her body clean. Once her shower was done she hopped in the tub. She groaned in satisfaction as she lowered herself in the warm pool. The buildup stress of the party melting away. She enjoyed this time because tomorrow was going to be worse.

Asami jerked awake when she began sliding down the large tub. She had dozed off in the tub. She quickly got out and dressed in her nightwear. She exited the bathroom searching for her bodyguard but she wasn’t in the bedroom. She heard the grunting of her coming from the other side of the sliding door. She made her way towards it and silently slid the door open.

She froze at the sight of her bodyguard doing push-ups in the middle of the room, eyes closed wearing nothing but her blue sports bra and sweatpants. Asami was nearly drooling as she watch Korra. She bit her lower lip noticing the way Korra’s biceps tensed as she did the motion. Her eyes trailed down taking in the sight of her bodyguard’s perfectly tone body. That’s when she saw them. All the scars that covered her torso. There were so many of them all different shapes and sizes.

A loud gasped escaped her. She tried to cover her mouth but it was too late. Korra's icy blue stare landed on her. Korra stood upright facing her. She could see now the full extent of the scars in her body. She was horrified by the largest one that ran from her left shoulder and down her stomach in a sharp angle. The same one she saw a glimpse days before. It looked like she was sliced in half and mended back in a crude manner.

She walked closer placing her hands on her shoulders. “Asami is something wrong? Are you hurt?” she asked looking around the room behind her. When she stopped looking around for a danger that wasn’t there her eyes stopped on her.

It finally clicked in her brain what made Asami gasp. Her head dropped looking down at herself. She took a few steps back lips pressed in a thin line.

Asami was at a loss for words. The extent of her scars was frightening. Many questions passed through her mind. Before she could say anything though, her bodyguard spoke up.

“I knew it. Your silence says it all. You think I’m disgusting right?” She clenched her fists until her knuckles where white.

“Kor-”

“Save it! I know exactly what you're going to say. Fake words in an attempt to make me feel better. I’ve heard them all.” she said averting her gaze.

Asami was mad now that the initial shock of seen her bodyguards body wore off. How dare her assume that her words would not be sincere. She trusted her yet she assumed that she would be disgusted by her physical appearance.

She stumped over to where her bodyguard was standing and did something uncharacteristic of her. She slapped Korra. Korra placed her hand on her burning cheek shock written across her face.

“Don't be stupid Korra. I don't think any less of you because of the way you look. Yes, it’s shocking, but that doesn't change who you are. You’ve shown me that you are a kind and caring woman who puts comfort of others above her own.”

Korra opened her mouth to speak, but Asami quickly cut her off. “Also! do not assume what I think. You really want to know what I think.” Asami placed her hand firmly on Korra’s chest. She felt the rapid heartbeat of her bodyguard on her palm. It was beating just as fast as her own. She had moved on instinct and where now standing so close to each other. Her breath hitched as her anger was replaced with something else.

“I think that what is in here...Out weights all of this.” Her voice trailed off as she softly caressed part of her scar trailing all the way to her shoulder. She lifted her gaze to meet her bodyguards. A single tear left her eye. Asami cupped her cheek brushing the stray tear with her thumb. Korra closed her eyes, holding Asami’s hand against the side of her face, nuzzling in the warmth. An act so intimate it sent a chill though her body.

Asami could only guess what hardships she had to endure. The judgment she had to face for her wounds. It wasn’t fair to Korra. She deserved to be treated like she has treated her.

The engineer studied her bodyguards face. Her lips moved yet no words came. Asami leaned in, capturing those lips in a gentle kiss. She did it on instinct but soon reason quickly hit her. She pulled back. She just kissed Korra. She had kissed her bodyguard something that was not ethical. Yet watching her with such a sad broken expression had woken the desire to kiss her and make her feel wanted.

“Shit Korra, I didn’t mean to.” she cursed. Her bodyguard just stood there head down unmoving. It seem like an eternity until she finally moved her fingers towards her lips.

“I’m sor-” her words were cut short as Korra moved quickly grasping her hand. Pulling her close bringing their lips in a hard kiss. Asami froze unable to form a single coherent thought in her mind. Though her body knew exactly want to do. She melted into the kiss enjoying the sweet taste of Korra’s lips.

Korra pulled away this time her head hanging low. “Please tell me this in not a dream or a cruel joke.” Korra said barely a whisper. She looked up to her, sad blue eyes with a hint of hope.

Asami cupped her face with both hands looking at her intensively. Right now Korra was vulnerable. She had shed her bravado and was stood in front of her was just a woman. “It’s neither a dream nor a joke Korra. You’re beautiful inside and out.”

Korra grasped her hands gently pulling them away. She shook her head and said “I give up. Asami you’re something else you know that.”

She gave light chuckle “So I've been told.”

Her bodyguard gave a small laugh as well. “Unbelievable. No one has ever slapped me then tell me how amazing they think I am…plus no one…has called me beautiful after this happened.” She scratch the back of her neck bashfully.

Asami wanted to kiss her again. This shy unsecured side of her bodyguard was so adorable.

A loud knock came from the door startling both of them. Korra demeanor quickly changed. She moved swiftly grabbing a long sleeve shirt that was hanging from the sofa quickly putting it on. Asami saw that the scars on her back extended far beyond her torso.

Grabbing her gun Korra motioned for her to stand back. It made Asami a little uncomfortable seeing the thing but she understood why she carried it. She used the peak hole on the door and to see who knocking. She tucked her gun on to the back of her pants turning to her.

“It’s your friend Opal.” She said opening the door carefully. Opal burst though anyways almost shoving Korra aside. Korra gave her a groan quickly closing the door.

“Where you been ‘Sami? I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Opal said accusingly.

“I’m sorry Opal. I had to deal with some important business.” She glance back at Korra standing steady arms across her chest. It surprised Asami how quickly she could discard her own problems and be the perfect image of a bodyguard.

Opal looked at her suspicion in her eyes then back at Korra. Asami mentally cursed herself, she knew how quickly Opal mind jumped to the gutter. Opal was the only person aside from her father who could read her well enough. Not even top business man could decipher her.

“Oh, I see now.” She said with a smug grin. “Important Business.” she did the little air quotes at her so she could only see. She leaned in close whispering on her ear. “It’s about time you got laid.”

Her blood rushed to her cheeks. “It’s not like that!” Not that she wasn’t thinking about how sexy Korra was moments ago, working out, body coated in a light coat of sweat. “Definitely not like that.”

“So you say. I was going to give you a peace of my mind for leaving the party early but I’ll let it slide for tonight.” Opal practically sprinted to the door. “Night Asami, have fun!” she waved at her giving a little wink before leaving.

Asami sat down on the nearby couch with a heavy sigh. Opal can be a hurricane of liberal craziness but she was still a dear friend to her.

“What was that all about?” Korra asked putting her gun on its hoister.

“Just Opal being Opal.” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revelations and stuff! Sorry for the boat of Angst, it just turn out like that I superpose. What will happen next!? Comments as always welcomed! See ya next month?  
> (￣▽￣*)ゞ


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another month another chapter! It's not really my intention to post monthly on this but it somehow ends up like that sorry! （/｡＼)  
> Prepare for another roller coaster!

“Come now tell us what we want to know Raava and this will all be over.” A deep male voice spoke in the darkness. She couldn’t see his face but the glint of the knife in his hand told her exactly who he was. Most of the cuts in her body were due to him after all.

She was tied to the ceiling by chain her wrist were bleeding from the constant scraping of her shackles. Feet hovering just inches of the ground. Had It had been days, weeks, months? She didn’t knew. All she knew was that these people were the ones that captured her along with her squad, the Red Lotus. They held her captive, they needed information on the white lotus and they were the ones who had it. They took turns. Each trying different forms of torture to get the information they needed yet she didn’t cave. She could deal with most of what they had to offer. After all she was trained to endure it all. Ghazan's knifes, P’li’s fire, Ming-Hua water torture yet it was their leader Zaheer mental games that really got under her skin.

The dark figure stepped closer. Those cold brown eyes, that slimy grin on his face all signs that that he had noting good planned for Korra. She prepared herself for more cuts an stabbings from him.  


Using the flat of his blade he forced Korra to look at him “How about we change it up today? Bring them in!”

At his command the door ahead opened they brought in the rest of her squad in the small dirt room. They look bloody and beaten just like her.

He took one of her squad mates by the hair and dragged him closer to her pushing him down to his knees.  Dave’s Brown pain fill eyes looked at her. Ghazan placed his knife on his neck.

“Now we know you’re with the white lotus. All you need to do is tell us everything you know and all of this will end.”

“Don’t tell them shit Raava.” Dave groaned. Ghazan eye twitched clearly annoyed.  “No!” Korra screamed but it was too late. He ran his knife across Dave’s throat ending his life in an instant.

She tried to lunge at Ghazan but she was too weak to even lift her own legs. She watched in horror as Dave’s lifeless body hit the ground. Guilt riddled Korra. She was to blame for their capture if only she had listen to her instinct she would have known that it was a trap.

It went on for a while taking one of her squad member torturing them as she hanged there watching it all. After what seemed like hours he grew tired and increasingly more hostile.

He turned towards Korra anger written all over his face. She stumped closer with his free hand he harshly grabbed her by the chin and squeezed.

“Why won’t you talk!” he shouted.

Korra let out a small weak laugh. No matter what they did to her she wouldn’t break. The action sent Ghazan over the edge. He pressed the knife on her shoulder and dragged it across her torso deeper than usual. She felt the tip of the blade cutting though the muscle almost hitting the bone beneath. Korra screamed as white hot pain riddled her body. She knew she was going to die.

 Korra woke with a start, heart pounding at a million miles per hour. Her body was shaking, her breath came in short and labored. She could faintly hear someone calling her name.

She felt cold hands pressed against her burning cheeks. The sharp contrast between how hot her body was helped her focus. In the dim moon lit room she could see Asami’s worried face hovering above her.

She focused only on her, those green eyes that where so soothing until her breathing calmed down.

“Korra?” she spoke softly as not to startle her.

Korra closed her eyes taking a deep breath. The sweet smell of vanilla and jasmine filled her lungs accompanying a wave of calm. She opened her eyes once again. Asami was still there cupping her face wearing a worried expression on her.

“Asami.” She replied voice shaky.

The tension left her face “Hey” she said gently rubbing her thumbs across Korra’s cheeks. The gesture sent a pleasant shiver though her body. “You're okay now, you’re safe.”

 _Safe._ She drew comfort in her words. She was safe it had only been a nightmare. She wasn’t back in that hell the red lotus put her though. She was in a hotel room with Asami. Who was watching her still holding her.

Korra moved to sit up causing the other woman to move away. Asami sat on the edge of the bed.

“Did I wake you?” Korra asked lowering her gaze. She began fiddling her thumbs much like a guilty child. She must have been screaming while she was having her nightmare. Interrupting the other woman sleep.

“I’m a light sleeper. You looked like you were having a bad dream. Would you like to talk about it?” Asami said placing a hand over hers.

 _Why is she so companionate? All the things I have done around her yet she still looks at me like that._ Korra shook her head. She couldn’t tell Asami what triggered her nightmare. It was to dark and gruesome, no way to sugar coat it.

“I’m sorry” it was all she could say.

“You apologize too much Korra. Just know that I’m here for you.” Asami stood up making her way to her bed.

The thought of been alone made Korra uncomfortable. She usually had Naga by her side whenever she had a panic attack or a bad dream. She quickly stood up and hugged Asami from behind. Asami gasped clearly not expecting the action.

“I’m sorry. I might seem weak and selfish right now but please don’t leave me. Stay with me for a while. I promise I won't be weak anymore. I just…”

“I understand Korra. You don’t need to explain. I’ve been there…” Asami took Korra hands away from her waist and turned around. She led Korra back to her bed.

Without many words they made themselves comfortable on the large bed. Only a small distance separating them.

“What did you mean by you’ve been there?” Korra suddenly asked breaking the scilence. 

“When my mother was killed…” she paused and stared at the ceiling. “I was the one who found her body. My father and I had come home later than usual. I remember running up to her study. She usually waited for us there. But seen her, blood everywhere was traumatizing for a nine year old. I couldn’t sleep and I hardly ate, it took many years for me to get better. But sleep never came easy after that. That’s why I work so much it keeps my mind busy.” 

Korra reached over taking Asami visible hand. It was shaking a little no doubt she was remembering that traumatic event in her life. They laid there in a comfortable silence.

“My scars” Korra spoke softly rising her free arm. In the dim light the scars on her arms could be seen. She felt Asami eyes on her.

“I hide them because I don't like the way people look at me. I don’t want to be the center of attention because of them.” She sighed softly moving a little closer to the other woman. She had made up her mind to tell Asami a peace of her story seen as she had shared hers.  “A group of terrorist got hold of my squad and me. They tortured me. When I was finally rescued I was almost at deaths door the wound you saw across my chest almost killed me. ” she wince a sharp pain ran across her scar. She knew it was all mental but it still hurt. The dream only intensified the phantom pain.

Asami move closer to Korra wrapping a hand around her waist. It eased Korra immensely to have someone that would hold her. She could be strong when she had a duty to do yet when night fell and her thoughts wonder she felt so vulnerable. She snuggled closer to the other woman. Before closing her eyes she promised herself that no harm will come to Asami as long as she was breathing. She closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

**_The next morning_ **

A ray of sunlight sneaked though the closed curtains waking Korra up. For the first time in a long time she felt well rested. She took a deep breath and her lungs were flooded with the smell of Asami’s shampoo. When she opened her eyes she was greeted by the engineer snuggled close to her. Their bodies tangled comfortably.

Korra dare not move and savored the moment. In her mind she went over all that had happened the night before. She lingered on the memory of their kiss. It was no mistake what had happened and both seem to really need it. Then the whole situation with her dream had resulted in their current state. It was it was a strange sense of irony. She was supposed to be protecting Asami yet here she was been comforted by her.

She watched Asami sleep in her arms everything about their current situation felt so right to her. She pressed her lips to Asami head. She roused awake giving a little groan yet her eyes remain closed. She had a small smile on her lips which made Korra chuckle.

At the sound Asami open her eyes slowly and raised her head pleased to see Korra watching her with a small smile on her face.

“Hey, morning.” she said her voice heavy with sleep.

“Morning. You can go back to sleep it’s still early.” Korra suggested. In truth she wanted to stay like that for a little longer.

“Mmm, I would like that. You’re super warm Korra.”

Korra gave a small laugh. She knew that her body was usually warm thanks to her northern genes.

“How are you feeling?” her tone a little more somber.

“I’m better now. Thank you Asami.” She once again kissed the top of her head.

“That is good.” Asami said moving herself so they were at eye level with each other. With her free hand she brushed a strand of Korra hair behind her ear. “Korra. Is this right? Us been like this? I know I kissed you last night and if it was out of place I'm sorry. I know what I’m going to say will sound weird but it just right been with you. Like this.” the last part came out as a whispered.

It was interesting to Korra to see Asami so flustered. “Is more than alright Asami. I like this too. Though I don’t think your father would approve.” _Or Tenzin and the White Lotus._ “I am not supposed to get involved with clients.”

“I know…” Asami tighten her grip on her waist and leaned in giving Korra a shot kiss on the lips. “Can we agree to leave this behind closed doors? At least until the danger you and my father think I'm in blows over. After that well figure it out.”

Korra hadn’t given much thought about what would happen after her mission was over. Before she got to meet Asami her thoughts where just to go back home to her parents. And wait for another assignment from the White Lotus. Now though, especially after what Asami demonstrated last night. The thought of leaving her made her heart ache.

“I agree it’s too dangerous to let whoever is after you know about this. I will do anything in my power to keep you safe Asami.” It sounded like a line in a romance novel but she meant every word she said.

Asami kissed her again. The kiss was deeper than before. She felt Asami tongue tease her lips seeking to deepen the kiss further. She allowed it, her mind went blank as their tongues fought for dominance. Korra let her hands roam further down cupping Asami firm ass though the thin fabric of her pajama pants.

Asami moaned in approval. It sent shivers down Korra’s spine. Never in a million year would she have dream to have such a beautiful woman so close to her.  

Suddenly Korra phone vibrated on the night stand. She groaned pulling away from Asami’s lips. “Leave it.” Asami said trying to continue their kiss need in her voice. As much as she wanted to continue she needed to take the phone call. If not Mako and the rest of her team would come rushing into the room.  
  
“Sorry I got to take this.” She kissed her forehead and leaned over Asami to grab her phone. She flipped it over to see who was calling.  She saw a miss called from Tenzin and a text from Mako. She groaned getting up from the bed.  


“What’s wrong?”  Asami asked she was half sitting on the bed. Korra brain short circuited at the sight. The strap of her pajama top had slid down and her messy raven hair. The urge to drop her phone and jump back in bed was strong.

“Just my therapist checking in. I haven’t been able to reach him in a while now. Be right back.” She took her phone and walked over to the living room and out the balcony. She closed the glass door behind her and dialed Tenzin.

It ranged twice before he picked up. “Morning Korra.” He said.

“Morning Tenzin. Is everything alright?” she asked resting her back on the balcony railing.

“I could ask you the same question. I heard that you had a shaky evening last night.”

Mako must have told Tenzin about what happened with Kuvira last night and her abrupt exit. She cursed him even though he was just doing his job.

 She took a deep breath “Just a minor inconvenience with someone from my united forces days. I never thought that after all these years I would see her again.”

Tenzin remain silent. Korra knew he was choosing his words. “Are you certain that this encounter has not affect you? Anything else that I should be aware of?”

She felt a ping of guilt she had to lie to Tenzin. But she couldn’t tell him all the things that had happened between her and Asami last night. “It was a surprise to see her but I won’t let it bother me. I have a job to do and I intend to do it right.”

“I see then. You know how to contact me if you need. Be safe Korra. Good bye.” He hanged the call.

She stated at the phone in her hand. Her own words echoed in her mind. She had a job to and it was to keep Asami safe.

 

* * *

 

**_Summit show floor_ **

Asami Sato wasn't nervous, after all she has done this countless time. Currently the show floor was relatively empty. Only the staff from other companies roam the halls. Each making any last minute preparations.

Future industries was ready they had a mock-up of their prototype engine in display. The actual demo would be held outside in the afternoon along with other prototypes. Right now she needed to convince that her product was far superior to their competitors Cabbage Corp. Who somehow landed a booth right in front of hers.

She ignored the glares from the rival company and focused on her own things. She was ready her staff was ready in a few minutes the doors will open the summit attendees will flood the hall.

She made her way towards her bodyguard who was standing on the back corner of her booth hands behind her back. Gone was the soft open woman from this morning. Korra had taken her usual bodyguard bravado as soon as they exited the hotel room.

She approached her and just for a second her expression soften. “Are you sure you don’t want a chair Korra?” she asked again for the fifth time. It’s not fun to be standing around for seven to eight hours straight on a single corner.

“I’ll be fine Miss Sato. Just focus on what you do best.”  She said the formality in her voice a little jarring. Rising to her toes Korra looked pass her “Miss. Beifong is coming this way.”

Asami turned around but saw no one just staff walking around. She was about to call bullshit when she finally spotted Opal walking towards her booth. She turned back to Korra surprised she caught sight of her friend so easily. She had a smug look on her face.

“Asami!” Opal called out to her.

She made her way towards her and was quickly engulfed in a warm hug.

“Soo. How was your night?” she asked looking behind her. Most likely looking at Korra.

“I slept very well. Thank you for asking." Asami replied clearly avoiding the unspoken question. There was no way she was going to say what truly happened in the last couple of hours.

“Really ‘sami you did nothing last night? She is clearly into you look at the way she is looking at you!” she spoke in a low voice.

Asami chuckled at her friend. “I’m pretty sure its her job to look at me.”

Opal lightly punched her shoulder. “Spill it Sato. You may not have gotten laid but something happened. Its all over your face.”

 _Was it that obvious?_ After Korra nightmare she had gotten in her bed to better comfort the other woman. She had been screaming and trashing on her bed. She had call out to her several times but she wasn’t working. When she finally did she looked so shaken she couldn't leave her alone. After a minor breakdown Korra finally feel asleep and she followed soon after.

She woke up this morning feeling well rested for the first time in years enveloped in a warm cocoon. A small smiled formed involuntary on her lips.

“Earth to Sato come in!” Opal voice broke her out of her day dream.

“What?” she blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Opal made a motion to speak but was cut by the hall announcer saying the doors where open. Opal growled in frustration “We’ll continue this later. I need to get back to my brothers booth.” With that she left sifting through the oncoming crowd.

_**That afternoon** _

  
Asami was exhausted. Her feet ached and she is pretty sure her voice was failing her. But it was worth it. Her engine had performed like it was designed to. She had successfully convinced Varrick and his stoic assistant to invest in her engine rather than Cabbage Corps. The performance went so well that other investors came up to her as well interested in her product.

“You seem happy.” Korra said beside her as they walked through the empty halls of the storage building. They were making their way back to the hotel after ensuring that her engine was properly stored. All day her bodyguard had been shadowing her not once voicing any discomfort.

“Yes, the project I’ve been working on for the last year is finally taking off. So many jobs this will create. I’m very happy.” She hooked her arm around her bodyguard leaning into her just a little.

Korra stiffed a little at the sudden contact. “Asami I don't think this is wise.” She placed her hand on hers.

Suddenly the lights of the storage building went off. Making the building almost pitch black. Only the light of the setting sun came from the small windows lining the building. She felt Korra quickly move in front of her reaching to her side but was met with empty air. The gun that usually rested there was in their room. Varrick had a no weapons policy inside de event venue. Unfortunately this included the storage building as well.  

Large hands grasped her from behind pulling her away from her bodyguard. She screamed as she was lifted off the ground and pulled back. She saw Korra turned around. Quickly she took one step forward before her legs where kicked from a shadowing figure behind her. A small wave of panic hit her. It was actually happening. Suddenly it became clear to Asami that her life was indeed in danger. Korra was trying her best to fight off the short person attacking her but was having a hard time.  


“Korra!” she screamed her name but it only distracted her bodyguard. A round house kick landed on her face staggering her bodyguard. The man kept pulling her back and away from her bodyguard. He finally stopped backing off and let one of his hand drop serving as an opportunity for her to get away. In one quick motion she threw her head back and it connected with the man’s face.

He groaned letting her go she tried to run away from him towards a still fighting Korra but she was tackled by the man. In the struggle she managed to turn around on the ground bringing her hands in a defensive position. Asami couldn’t see the man’s face completely for it was covered by a hood. She could only see his brown eyes though the slit of his hood.

“You bitch that hurt!” her attacker growled putting all of his weight on her hips. She couldn’t move from the waist down he was simply too heavy to move out of the way. She tried to punch him but her hands where quickly grasped.  He pinned her arms above her head.

“Hold still!” He commanded voiced muffled by the hood. He pulled out a syringe from his side and injected the contents on her neck.

She tried to fight but her body felt heavy. It was getting harder and harder to keep her eyes open. She didn’t even feel the man pick her up swinging her body onto his shoulder. The last thing Asami saw was her bodyguard still fighting the other attacker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -le gasp!-  
> whacha think? comment are welcomed.  
> Wanna know how the next chapter is coming along? Hit me up on tumblr @dashpr08  
> Till next month (￣▽￣*)ゞ


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi its the beginning of a month and I have updated!!  
> Usually do it at the end of the month but I have been so exited to write this chapter and the next since day one.  
> Brace yourself for an exposition bomb.  
> Any grammar mistakes or spelling errors are my own.

“Korra!” she heard Asami scream her name. Her focus shifted looking for her. It was a mistake, she felt the kick from her attacker land on her face. She staggered holding a hand on her aching cheek. Whoever she was fighting was good. She couldn’t land a hit on the nimble attacker.

She reach into her pocket and activated distress beacon. It would send a signal to her team. She dare hope that they’ll get to her in time but the storage building was miles away from the hotel. She needed to finish this attacker before they take Asami away.

Korra avoided a punch and grabbed her attacker’s wrist. Pulling inward she intended to land palm strike on the elbow in order to break it. Yet her attacker circled around her forcing her to release her grip. Korra saw her attacker other hand coming around in form of a knife strike. She rose her guard as the powerful hit landed on her forearm. This was her chance. She grabbed the attacker’s wrist and forearm. Wasting no time she maneuver herself and lunched her attacker over her shoulder. 

The attacker let out a groan. From the sound Korra could tell it was a woman. Korra had thrown her with such force that she was rolling in pain.

Korra turned to where she saw Asami last. In the dark she could only see the red of Asami blouse. She was been carried away by the other attacker. Korra broke into a sprint. She needed to rescue Asami. She had promised both her and her father she would protect her. She wouldn’t fail, she couldn’t fail.

Korra was almost within reach she planned on tackling the attacker who was caring her. Suddenly a sharp pain in her back stopped her in her tracks. She fell to one knee, her blood turned cold. She knew what happened she knew the feeling oh so well. Fear almost froze her. A knife had priced her lower left side.

“You’re a pain in the ass bodyguard. I’m so going to kill you.” The female attacker hissed. The sound muffled by her dark mask.

Korra managed to stand. Her body was shaking yet she pushed pass her panic. She needed to save Asami. It was the only thing in her mind that kept her going. She wouldn’t forgive herself otherwise.

Korra reached behind her and grabbed the hilt of the knife that was sticking from her back. She clenched her jaw and in a swift motion pulled the blade out tossing it aside. She held back the scream as white hot pain flashed all over her body. She had tossed away a weapon but she had vowed long ago never to use knife in a fight.

Korra turned around raising her guard. The female attacker had another knife in her hand. As soon as Korra stood she lunched her attacks. Korra backed away dogging the large blade by mere centimeters. Yet she could only doge so long. Korra watched for an opening but there were none she could take advantage of. This woman was skilled, years of training showing. She could feel the blood draining from the wound in her back. She was losing energy and fast. She needed to end this.

So focused on dogging the blade Korra failed to realize her opponent had corner her. With her back pressed against some creates her attacker lunched herself with intent to stab her. 

A crazy idea flash in Korra mind that moment. It would cost her, but it was the only option she had left. She let her guard down and let the blade sink deep on the left side of her stomach. She screamed as the blade priced her. Her attacker laughed, but not for long. Korra pushed pass the pain, past the anguish and gripped the woman’s hand. With a rush of adrenaline she place her hand under her attacker elbow and in a swift motion she snapped it. As she did that the knife shifted downwards furthering opening the stab wound. 

Her attacker scream as her arm bended in an awkward angle below the elbow. With adrenaline still coursing through her she landed a few punches in her attacker body. She grabbed the mask that was covering her face revealing a light skinned, short haired woman. She glare at her, even if Korra didn’t know who she was her identity was revealed. Korra smirked. _Who’s laughing now bitch!_

Korra raised her right fist, it would be so satisfying to finally put a face to her attacker. Midway through the motion her body gave out. She dropped to the ground like bricks. 

“Bitch! That’s what you get.” She heard her attacker hiss.

_What is going on? Why can’t I move? Did I lose too much blood? No! I need to get to Asami!_

“What did you do to me? Who the fuck are you!” Korra growled she tried to stand, it was useless, her body wouldn’t move. She started to cough and the taste of copper filled her mouth.

Her attacker crudely grabbed her by her hair forcing her head upward. She was now face to face with her attacker. She tilted her head and said. “The dead don’t need to know.” with that her attacker slammed her face on the cold hard ground.

The last conscious though Korra had was how she had failed to protect Asami.

 

Korra inhaled sharply as she became conscious. Her first instinct was to get up and fight. She jerked up but the sharp pain on her side kept her down. She winced at the pain on her left side.

“Korra! Take it easy you’ll reopen your wounds!” She heard the frantic cry of a familiar voice. Her eyes landed on Tenzin’s tired face.

“Tenzin?” she asked confused. Her throat suddenly felt dry. She looked around the bright room. She was in a hospital. _What happened? How long have I been unconscious for? Where is Asami?_ All those question filled her mind. The EKG began to beep rapidly, reflecting the anxiety she was feeling. 

Tenzin placed a hand on her shoulder. To console her or keep her from jumping out of bed, she didn’t know. “Take it easy Korra. You’ve been out for a week.” He said his tone calmer than before.

“A week!?” she shouted. How could a week passed? It only felt like a few hours that she was fighting off an attack.

“Where is Asami? Did Mako and the others get there in time?” she quickly asked Tenzin.

Tenzin averted his gaze. The action was enough to tell her that her team didn’t get there in time.

“Fuck!” Korra cursed slamming her right fist on the bed. She bit back the tears that wanted to form. How could she had fail? She promised to keep her safe.

“Korra. I know you tried your best. The doctors say it was a miracle that you survived. The poison you had in you should have killed you.”

Korra looked at him confused. “Poison? What do you mean poison?”  If she was poisoned that would explain why her body suddenly felt like led when she was fighting her attacker.

“The blades you were stabbed with where laced with a unique poison. Right now is not the best time to talk about this though.”  

At that moment a nurse accompanied by a doctor walked in the room. The doctor checked that everything was working in order. Then instructed the nurse check the stitches on her side. When she woke up she had popped a few. The nurse quickly cleaned the area and re-stitched her. She told her to take it easy and if she needed anything all she had to do was press the call button on her side.

She looked over at Tenzin who was standing on the corner waiting. “You know who the kidnapers are don’t you?” Korra asked the question sounded more like a statement. 

“We have a few suspects but nothing solid. Korra this is-“

“Fuck off with your ‘this is not the time’ bullshit. You’re pulling me out. Well boldly I won’t be put in the side lines. I promised Asami I would protect her and I intend on getting her back.” Korra snapped at him. She was going to find Asami and rescue her with or without the White Lotus help.

“That sounds like a declaration of love than a rescue plan.” Korra turned towards the door only to see Kuvira entering the room. She locked the door behind her.

"You look like shit Lieutenant" She said. Korra looked at her. The tall woman looked like shit too. Her perfect hair was all over the place and she had bags under her eyes.

“What hell are you doing here?” Korra hissed her agitation showing on the EKG monitor.

“Calm the fuck down Lieutenant. Your princess wasn’t the only one taken. They took my husband too.” Kuvira said the anger showing in her face. That’s when Korra notice that her arm was in a sling she must have fought as well. 

“Wait husband?” Korra looked back and forward between Tenzin and Kuvira.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered under his breath.  “Kuvira is the head of Zaofu private security. She also wife to Baatar Beifong Jr. A genius biomechanical engineer. She and her husband where attack at the same time you were.” 

“The only difference is that I didn’t get stabbed twice.” Kuvira antagonize cracking her neck.

Korra held back her urge to snap at the other woman. Right now she had better things to deal with than bicker with Kuvira.

“Tenzin you said you had suspects. Who do you think is behind these kidnappings?” Korra raised her bed to a more sitting position.

The older man crossed his arms. “The poison in you lead to two groups. One of them you know too well I’m afraid Korra. The Equalists and the Red Lotus.”

The hairs on the back of her neck stood. “That is impossible! The red lotus is long gone.” Korra jerked forward and quickly regretting it her wound prevented her from moving.

“I have dealt with the Equalists. They just a bunch of low level scums. No way could they have plan and attack this coordinated.” Kuvira added.

“Regardless whoever they are the need to be found and fast. Who knows what they could be doing with two of the greatest minds in the country.” 

A deafening silence took over the room. It was true, both Asami and Baatar Jr where both genius on their fields. With the right persuasion they could be forced to create weapons. It was the most logical thing. They needed to mount a rescue and fast if they wanted to save them and probably the world. 

Korra broke the silence.  “I saw the face of one of the kidnappers after I broke her arm. Maybe we can locate her by pooling our networks, she looked like a fucking psychotic bitch.”

“Korra language!” Tenzin snapped at her.  Profanity always bothered him.

Kuvira gave a long sigh. “As much as I hate to admit it. The Lieutenant is right. Get your ass off that bed so we can find our people.” 

Korra wasn’t particularly fond of working with Kuvira after all these years but she couldn’t let an asset like that slip away. She looked over at Kuvira studying her features. She was dead serious on finding her husband just as much as Korra was to finding Asami.

“Drop the Lieutenant bullshit Kuvira. Neither of us is in the united forces anymore.”

“For spirits sake language!” Tenzin raised his voice. It was quite funny to see his face turn red with frustration. Korra gave a light chuckled and was surprised to hear one from Kuvira as well. At least they could make small jokes in such a dire situation.

* * *

 

Asami kept her hands busy as she tweaked the vents on the metal canister in her hands. It’s been a week since she was kidnapped. At first she was scared, she woke up in a small cell with no idea where she was. Her hands and feet bound by chains.

 After hours of unsuccessfully trying to free her hands a masked man came into her cell. His looming presence radiating power and command. She had seen many men carry themselves like that but his was different. When he spoke a chill ran down her spine. His voice was rough and deep.

He told her the reason why she here. They demanded for her to build a device that would properly distribute a chemical agent. When she refused, the locked her up in a smaller darker cell. She could barely move her in the confined space. She didn’t know how long she’d been there. She screamed and cried the claustrophobia eating her away. The only hope she had was the thought of Korra. She dare hope that she would come rescue her soon.

After her time there they moved her to a room where many tools and materials laid. Half-finished plans indicating that someone was working here. The only view she had was of a heavy duty glass into a dim lighted hall. The mask man told her that she needed to perfect the device they intended to use. If she attempted any means of escape she would be severely punished.

The screwdriver in her hand fell the ground. She stood from her work bench reaching down to pick it up. Her hand hovered over the tool. She didn’t want to do this. She didn’t want to have a hand on whatever these crazy people were doing. Tears formed in the back of her eyes. She just wanted to go home.

The beep of the sliding door startled her. She quickly picked up the tool and went back to work the distribution fan. A man wearing a simple gray robe walked in the room holding a tray. He wore his gray-back hair in a ponytail. Asami had seen him before the other guards called him Zaheer. He often walked with the mask man whose name Asami recently learned it was Amon.

He place the tray on a nearby table and said “Dinner Asami.”  

His voice was warm and non-threatening yet Asami had a feeling that there was more to him. Asami glanced at the food then back to Zaheer. She wasn’t hungry, but eating kept her away from the project she’s been forced to complete.

She walked over to the tray. The sound of the chains that bounded her legs echoed in the room. She reluctantly sat down and started to eat.  Zaheer hummed and walked over to the distribution fan. Asami kept a watchful eyes on him. She had stopped trying to escape. The door to her prison had an electronic lock that only opened from the outside. After using a guard and nearly escaping, Zaheer was the one who brought her food.

“You’ve made excellent progress Asami. Unlike the others before you. You have reduced the size. Have you worked on noise reduction and the heating element?”  He asked turning towards her.Asami swallowed hard. Those brown eyes of his sent a shiver down her spine.

“I don’t know the density of the compound you’ve want to use so I haven’t properly tested it.” Asami said nervously. In truth she hadn’t touch those components in a feeble attempt to delay the process.

Zaheer held his chin in a pensive state. After some thought he walked towards the door and before exiting he spoke. 

“Come with me.” He commanded.

Asami just sat there wondering if she miss heard him. After her last attempt at escaping she earned a trip to the small dark cell. After that she hasn’t left the room at all.

Zaheer turned around and said again “Come. With. Me” his tone cold as ice. Asami wasted no time and got up almost tripping on her chains. Asami stood behind him as the doors open. He didn’t have warn her about trying to escape, she knew he won’t let her.

They walked down the dim lighted hall. Asami could see other room’s like hers. Most where empty while other had various people she vaguely recognized. Who were these people? Was the question on Asami’s mind. They walked to the end of the hall where an elevator waited. At the sight of Zaheer the guard straighten up holding his gun to his chest. He pressed the call button and in no time the door open. Asami followed Zaheer in the elevator.  He pressed an unmarked button on the side panel and they descended. 

The elevator seemed to go on forever. Just how far down where they? She knew she was underground. The walls on the facility told her that much.

After a few silent minutes the elevator finally stopped. They stepped into a hall with better lighting than hers. The wall where barren yet it still had cells like her floor. As they made their way down the hall Asami looked into the cells. There where various individuals working with chemicals some even wore full hazmat suits. 

Zaheer stopped at one of the cells pressing his thumb on the finger print scanner. The door slid open and the man who was looking into a microscope jumped. Asami eyes widen in realization. Baatar Jr. Opal’s brother stood up before her. When his attention drifted from Zaheer to Asami his face fell. He was probably thinking the same thing as her. 

“Baatar would you show Asami here what she needs to know.” Zaheer said placing his hands behind his back.

Baatar adjusted his glasses and nervously agreed. Asami walked towards Baatar’s work table where a copious amount of papers laid.

“I’m so sorry you got caught up with these people Asami. What do they have you working on?” he voice was low and shaking.

Asami placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright Baatar. I just hope someone would come and rescue us soon.” She gave him a small reassuring smile. 

The moment Asami said the words Zaheer spoke up. “No one will come save you. Your wife might try to pull a few strings but she won’t find anything. As for your bodyguard Asami. I am afraid to tell you she is long dead.”

Asami body felt cold. _No, Korra can’t be dead._ But the certainty in which Zaheer said it made her doubt. If what he said was true then her last hope was just extinguished.

“Now enough with the chatter.” Zaheer ordered.

Both Asami and Baatar exchanged the information they needed and Zaheer escorted Asami back to her cell.

Baatar had told her the chemical compounds he been working on. Amon ordered a chemical meant to kill off anyone who inhaled it by attacking the heart. The other, ordered by Zaheer would render both men and women infertile. Ensuring that mankind would not able to survive more than a few generation. Each compound was in its final stages of development.  If both men got their way it could spell out the end of the human race.

Asami couldn’t take it anymore, she didn’t want to be part of the genocide of the human race. “Why are you people doing this?”  She asked Zaheer.

Zaheer didn’t miss a beat to explain his reasons. He smirked “It’s simple really. The true state of this earth is disorder. We see it in wars and the destruction or natural resources by the hands of man. Amon wishes that all people living in this world would be treated as equal his means create a disorder. I on the other hand see to better such disorder by slowly extinguishing the human race. You my dear, are the perfect mind to help me do it.” 

Zaheer grabbed her face, pinching her checks and forcing her to look into his eyes. “And if you try to sabotage anything or escape you’ll be seeing your father in a casket.”  He let go of her and walked out the door. 

Asami stood there unable to process what she just heard. These people where terrorist and she was been forced to take a part in their plans. She buried her face in her hands. She had nothing, no freedom, no choose.  Only a small piece of hope that someone would stop these people in time.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queue dramatic music! What do you think of that? let me know in the comments plz.  
> We are almost at the end of this story guys. Just one more chapter to go!! zomg!  
> *hides in a corner*  
> Till next month, or the end of this one idk yet. (￣▽￣*)ゞ


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I said this was going to be the last chapter but turns out I underestimated the extent of this so you guys are gonna get one more chapter with a small epilogue? oh snap! Enjoy. Sorry for the long wait, life and stuff gets in the way.  
> Happy Halloween!

**_White Lotus HQ conference room C_ **

“We’ve been looking at mugshots all week and you still haven’t found that whore that stabbed you?” Kuvira groaned for the fifth time looming behind her.

Korra’s patience was growing thin and having Kuvira looming behind her wasn’t helping. She had been sifting through thousands of photographs. All of female matching the general description of her attacker. So far all she has learned that there were a lot of criminals in the world.

“You’re free to go home if you like. Is not like you have to be here. Besides don’t you have a private security to run?” She hissed swiping left on the tablet to see another mugshot. She was getting nowhere with these mugshots. 

She heard Kuvira puff behind her. “I can work remotely, my agents are the best in the field. Besides I want to find my husband as soon as possible. Don’t you want to find your princess?” Korra remained quiet.  “Then I suggest you find that woman.” The arrogance in her voice ticked Korra off.

Korra threw the tablet across the table and stood slamming her hands on the desk. She turned around to face Kuvira, the movement was too abrupt though. She held back a groan, her left side was not fully healed. It had only been a week since she was dismissed from the hospital. The knife wound on her back was already closed up since it was shallow but the one on the front hadn’t.  Though she could walk, she couldn’t exert herself.

“I’m trying my best here Kuvira do you want to sift through the pictures by all means be my guest. Oh! Wait you can’t because I was the only one who saw the face of a kidnapper. You were too busy getting your ass handed by some punk!”  Korra shouted at her.

Kuvira eye twitched, in a split second she grabbed Korra by her shirt forcing her to balance on the balls of her feet.  Angry cloudy green eyes stared down at her.

“You’re a self-righteous peace of shit. You got lucky. You have always been lucky. Ever since the United Forces days. It pisses me off. The famed Lieutenant. A hero. Always praised and taken care off because you where the daughter of Chief Tonraq. Do you even know how hard it was to raise from nothing to only be stripped of your hard work by the likes of you...”

“You’re going to bring back the past to feel better now Kuvira? Whose daughter I am never mattered. I did my work and I did it right. You dug you own grave when you executed those prisoners.”   Korra tuck her hands under Kuvira hold and broke free from her grip. 

“They were fucking terrorist! They would have killed us if they had the chance!” Kuvira shouted.

“They gave up! There was nothing they could have done!”

Korra felt the punch on her right cheek before she saw it. She held her jaw. Kuvira just sucker punched her. She clenched her fist and landed a solid hit on her stomach making her take a few steps back. If Kuvira wanted a fight, she was going to get one. Fuck her injuries fuck everything. Raw rage cursed though Korra’s body. Korra tackled Kuvira into the ground. Both women fought. Trading hit for hit, tumbling on the ground.

The commotion must have attracted attention. They were quickly pulled apart by strong hands. Korra struggled to break free and lounge at Kuvira. She was so angry, angry at the woman she thought long ago was her friend. Korra thought she had made peace with what she did, but there was still resentment in both of them.  
  


“Korra!” She heard Tenzin shout. The red haze lifted and she saw the bold man standing between her and a raging Kuvira.

“Get her out of here!” He pointed back at Kuvira and the three men holding her back.  “Mako, Bolin take Korra to med bay she’s bleeding all over the floor.”

Korra looked down at herself. The front of her white shirt was stained with blood. Her own blood, she had once again reopened her stitches. The adrenaline coursing through her body prevented the feeling it. Though as soon as she realized it the pain made her knee’s weak. If it weren’t for Mako and Bolin holding her she would have fallen face first. 

They took her down to the med bay where the two brothers placed her on one of the many empty beds. Mako glanced down at Korra rolling his eyes. He turned his attention to his brother. “Bro, stay with Korra, I’ll go got the doctor.”

Bolin nodded and waited for his brother to exit the room before speaking.

“What the hell Korra! You just got out of the hospital do you want to go back there? What the shell where you doing? If you injured then how you are going rescue Asami?”

Korra groaned both in pain and her own stupidity. He was right, if they got any information on where the kidnappers where holding Asami she couldn’t be of any use. She let her anger get the best of her and now she was back in the in a bed. 

“I would like to know the answer to that as well.” Tenzin came in to the med bay followed by his Dr. Kya, his sister and the White Louts head doctor.

“She started it.” Korra groaned as Kya lifted her shirt to inspect her wound.

The doctor grimaced when she look down on her wound. “How you are even conscious is beyond me Korra. You were told to take it easy and here you are with a gaping hole on your side again. I need to gather some equipment to close this. You stay in bed.” Kya said giving her a glare and left the room.

“Korra, you assured me that she wasn’t going to be a problem when we brought her here.” Tenzin scowled.

“I tried okay. She just got on my nerves. It’s fucking annoying hearing ‘did you find her yet’ every five minutes and then she brings up shit that happen long ago. Ugh fucking shit this hurts.” Pain shot though her body. She was starting to regret fighting Kuvira.

 “Language for spirits sake. Serves you right for picking a fight. Clearly you two still have unfinished business. This needs to be resolved if you are to work together in apprehending these terrorists. Once you’re patched up we are going to resolve this issue between you and Kuvira.”  Tenzin scolded running his fingers through his beard.

Korra groan, not because of the pain but because she was been forced to a therapy session with Tenzin. Knowing the man, he wasn't going to give up until they resolved their differences. 

 

**_Three months later_ **

It been three months. Three long month without any clues as to where Asami was. Korra grew restless as each day passed without any leads. Her time spent ether on the white lotus HQ gym or in their underground shooting range. Anything to keep her mind off not knowing where the engineer was. Right now she was on the range practicing her reaction time.

Korra slid the magazine on her assault rifle cocking the gun and aimed down range. She clicked the safety off, resting her trigger finger on the side of her gun. There were five targets, each in different ranges and heights. She took a deep breath and slowly released it, stilling her mind. In short three burst fire she snapped from target to target. She unloaded the clip on each target with deathly precision. Three on the body three on the head, until there were no more bullets left. She pulled her finger off the trigger releasing the empty magazine.

“Fast. Try a pistol next.” Kuvria said behind her.

It was still strange to have her former enemy around. With a common cause the two of them where on speaking terms. After the fight that landed her two week in a bed, they were forced to talk about their differences. It took some time, but they managed to put the court martial incident behind them. All the anger and resentment of that incident was let out. They were left with a blank slate to start over. They were talking, just two women with slightly similar personalities but talking nonetheless. Korra wouldn’t call it friendship though but she trusted her enough to have her back once again.

“You know my speed with pistols is shit.” Korra clicked the safety on placing her assault rifle down. After three hours of shooting she was tired. All she needed now was a good shower and rest.

“You always did suck ass putting rounds down range quickly with pistols.” Kuvira stood up motioning her to move to the side.

She took a pistol from the table and loaded it. Korra moved back putting on her earmuffs.

Kuvira stood like the professional she was and with blinding speed she unloaded the pistol down range. Kuvira was just a good as she remembered. She placed her gun on the table, turning around with a smug look in her face. 

Korra rolled her eyes. “Show off.” Korra shrugged flagging down the armory agent.

They made their way out of the armory.  When they spotted another agent running down the hall in quite a hurry. The agent stopped giving a hurried salute. “Avatar, Ma’am you are needed in conference room B. We found key information on your case.”

Kuvira and Korra looked at each other and with a sharp nod they thank the agent and quickly made their way towards the conference room. They were the last to reach the room Korra’s team along with Tenzin where all gathered. Korra took a seat and waited for Tenzin to speak.

“Good we are all here.” Tenzin said turning on the projector. The image was a satellite picture of an old shipyard.

“What am I looking at Tenzin?” Korra said crossing her arms.

“This is Republic yard. Used to be one of the busiest shipyards in the old days. That is until they couldn’t keep up with demand, they moved their facilities elsewhere.” 

“Great thanks for the history lesson. Now what’s so important about this Shipyard?” Kuvira snapped impatiently.

Tenzin partially ignored her and continued. “What’s important about this shipyard Kuvira. Is that in the last three months there has been a lot of movement.” Tenzin switched out the image this one was that of a drone since it was a closer higher definition. The image had Future Industries mecha suits caring containers into a building. A pit formed in Korra stomach surprised to see them. She was starting to dread where her mind was going.  

“As of three days ago, we’ve seen the foot traffic increase in the area. We have reason to suspect that the group we’re look for is here.”

Again Tenzin switch out the image. Korra leaned forward resting her elbows on the desk. “I see now, why would a shipyard need watch towers with armed guards.” Korra suppressed her smile. Finally something solid to go on. “Do we know if Asami or Bataar Jr. are in there somewhere?”

“That. We won’t know until we infiltrate this facility. Kuvira how long will it take you to gather your people?” Tenzin asked.

“Frothy-eight hours. Minimum.” Kuvira answered taking out her phone and typing with blinding speed. Most likely she had her team ready months prior.

“Good. As soon as Kuvira’s people arrive we can begin the operation.”  Tenzin said.

Finally something solid to go on. She only hoped that Asami was alright wherever she was been held up.

“Tenzin I have a question.” Mako said glancing over to Korra. Tenzin nodded acknowledging him. Something told Korra that she was not going to like what Mako had to ask.

“Who owns the location of the shipyard?” he asked.

Tenzin shuffled some papers around until he found what he was looking for. He took a deep breath and said “It belongs to Future Industries.” Tenzin responded.

Korra stood from her chair. “Mako, I know what you are thinking and no. Don’t be so quick to incriminate Hiroshi Sato or Asami. Yes the man has done some shady things in the past but he atoned for that.”

“I’m not incriminating him or your girl Korra. But you’ve got to look at the possibilities. That’s his shipyard and those are his mecha suits.”

“Then answer me this. Why would he go through all the trouble of hiring a bodyguard for her daughter only to have her kidnapped?”

Mako tried to answer but Korra stopped him by rising her hand between them. Right now it was the time to be a leader not bicker with the man. “We’ll deal with this after we carry out our operation. As soon as Kuvira’s men arrive we move out.  You are the best sniper in our squad Mako. Get your things ready and plan out the best positions for you to snipe those watchtowers. Bolin, I need you to prepare a getaway vehicle and alternating routes just in case we need a quick exit. Xian prepare the weapons and ammo we will need. Xia, work your magic and draw up plans of the shipyard if you would.”  

* * *

 

Asami kept a tally on how many days it had been since she was kidnaped and forced to work with these people. The tally summed up to three months give or take a few days. She caught her refection on the large window. The lack of sleep and minimal hygiene showed. Though she was well fed by Zaheer, she had lost a few pounds been locked up in here.

She shook her head, this was no time to dwindle on her looks. She needed to get out of here. It pained her but no one was coming to rescue her. She had to save herself from this hell hole. Asami chuckled finding the irony in her words. She’d been stuck underground it might as well be a literal hell hole. She looked out the window seen no one around. Satisfied she took out the buzzer she made.

If there was one thing Asami had it was time. She tinkered with a few components and created a small portable buzzer. It was powered by a small yet powerful battery. It looked like a prank buzzer but the battery could deliver the charge of a normal taser gun. She just needed to get the voltage right it. Too little and it would give a small tickle too much it could overload the small thing and render it useless. She worked quietly, occasionally glancing at the door behind her weary of the patrolling guards. The last thing she wanted was to be caught tinkering with something he didn’t order her to do. 

She worked diligently until the buzz of the clock she had built startled her. She had built it to keep track when Zaheer would come with her food. He was very punctual, so it was easy to track when the man would come. It was dinner time and in fifteen minutes the man would arrive with her food. She pressed the alarm shutting it off and hid everything that was supposed to be a secret. She pretended to work on the infrared function of the gas mask Amon men wore. It was suppose to combat the effect of the gas Bataar Jr was working on.

The minutes ticked by and there was no sign of Zaheer yet.

“Something is wrong he is never late.” Asami said to herself.

She stood from her desk towards the large window. She lean as far as the glass would allow her inspecting the hall. She was surprised to see it was empty. Usually there was a guards would be making their rounds one always staying near the elevator door. It wasn’t empty for long. An armed guard clipped the corner wear the full mask she had been working on, gun to his chest. He seem like he was in a hurry until his head jerked backwards, blood splattering on the glass.

Asami shrieked and jumped back. _Did someone shoot him?_  She asked herself. The glass was so thick she couldn’t hear what was going on outside.  She dared stepped forward and saw the man lying dead on the ground blood pooling around his head. Asami grimaced at the sight, he was indeed shot.

Before she could ask herself who did it, a man and a woman she had never seen before stepped into her field of view. They were wearing all black a patch on their shoulder of a white lotus. They armed to the teeth. The woman raised her hand towards her ear and began talking. rescue, they had to be here to save them all from this hell hole. 

Ecstatic Asami banged her hands on the window getting the attention of the woman.  She snapped into action rising her riffle and pointing it directly at Asami. As if she recognized her she lowered her gun and fanned her hand calling someone over.

Asami’s heart nearly stopped when she saw Korra come into view, alive and well. Her blue eyes lit up, relief washing over her. She pressed her hand on the glass, Asami did the same. Korra was here, she as alive. She felt bad for believing she was dead, for believing Zaheer’s words. Asami saw Korra’s mouth move but the thick glass prevented her from hearing her. She shook her head tapping her ears, telling her bodyguard she couldn’t hear her.

Korra frowned, looking beside her she told the other woman something. The other woman nodded and moved towards the keypad of her cell taking out a small device.

“No! Don’t!” Asami slammed her fist on the glass. If they attempted to hack the keypad it would release Amon’s compound into her cell killing her.

Korra seemed to catch her distress and stopped the other woman from attempting to hack the device. Asami needed a way to tell her that they needed to get Zaheer fingerprint to open the lock. She looked around the room for anything that might help her communicate. She spotted the small dry eraser board and her marker on the corner of the room. She motioned Korra to wait. She picked up the board and erased the formula that was in there. She wrote fast no use in worrying about calligraphy.   

She ran to the window and showed Korra. Her expression change to that of pure anger and hate. Asami didn’t need to hear to know that her bodyguard said cursed out loud.

* * *

 

 **Only the leader’s fingerprint can open the lock. If you attempt to hack the keypad it will release a gas that will kill me. Find Zaheer.** That’s what the Asami wrote.

“Fucking shit!” she cursed out loud. Of all the shitty scum of the earth it had to be the one person who had tormented her dreams for four years. Worse still they needed him to open the Asami’s cell. 

She was so glad to see her alive and well. In the back of her mind she was preparing for the worst but seeing her again had put her at somewhat at ease. The infiltration had been successful to say the least. Kuvira had assembled a miniature army. It provided enough cover to take over the top of the shipyard easily. Kuvira confirmed that the enemy where Equalists.

 Korra and her team sneaked in and found that the building had a subterranean level to it. They have gone floor by floor clearing and checking every cell and every room. They’ve encountered some resistance along the way but nothing they couldn’t handle.

 Asami had just confirmed her fears though. What was left of the red lotus, Zaheer was working with the Equalists. The leader of a terrorist cell that captured and tortured her. The man who broke her with his psychological games. He was sole survivor of the raid that saved her. But for what purpose? They didn’t know.

Korra activated the communications device on the side of her neck. “Attention all units. Be on the lookout for a man wearing gray robes with a scar on his left eye brow. He is extremely dangerous and must be captured alive. Avatar out.”

Korra turned to Asami and tapped her lips. She knew she was a smart woman and she could read her lips.  
  


“I will be back for you, I promise. Hold on.” She spoke out loud emphasizing her words.

Asami nodded giving her a weak smile.  Korra heart gave a painful ping when she saw a tear roll down her pale cheek. If only she would have been better bodyguard. Asami wouldn’t have been stuck in here for three whole months.  She placed her hand on the glass taking one last look at her and walked away. 

Korra cocked her gun and turned to Xia and Xian. “Alright, let’s keep sweeping levels until we find Zaheer. We got to take him out but be careful he’s very dangerous.” 

Both of them nodded following Korra’s lead. The needed to go down still judging by the buttons on the elevator they had six more floors to clear.

They moved out to the end of the hall checking their corners for any hostiles. Korra had reach the elevator. Xian pressed the call button and everyone waited. Pointing their guns at the door just in case any hostiles where using it. After a minute of tense waiting the doors finally opened and it was empty. Everyone relaxed but not for long. They still needed to find the other kidnapped individuals and Zaheer.

“Avatar come in... This is overlord.” The receiver buzzed in her ear with some static. The underground was messing with the coms.

She pressed the button on her choker activating the radio. “Overlord this is Avatar copy.”

“Have you found Bataar and Asami?” Kuvira’s voice came in.

“We found Asami on level 4 of the facility. We can’t get her out at the moment. Send someone to guard her cell. We’re moving to the other floors as we speak. Radio is going out the deeper we go, expect radio silence.” Korra explain the situation as quickly as she could. The radios would fail the deeper they went.

“Roger…Korra?”  She hear Kuvira though her ear peace.

“Yes?”

“Find my husband.” She said steel in her voice. Korra knew it must have been hard for her staying topside while the possibility of her love one been down here. She had promised her she would find him no matter what.

They went down another level. The elevator stopped, the doors slowly opening. Korra hugged the left side while Xia and Xian hugged the right. Just as a precaution Korra took out a flash bang off her hip. When the doors opened a barrage of bullets flew in the elevator. She hoped none will ricochet and hit her or the two siblings. Luck was on their side though. As the enemy ceased fire Korra pulled the pin from the flash bang and toss it out. She hear explode and just like they were trained for they clear the room of any hostiles.

Six bodies laid on the ground. Korra tried to not think about it too much. Taking a life even if it was an enemy was always the worst part of the job.

“There’s got to be another way they are moving around.” Xian pointed out tossing a magazine to his sister.

“Agreed, check if any of them are still breathing get any information you can. I’ll scout ahead.” Korra ordered moving around the bodies, gun close to her chest.

* * *

 

Asami breathe a sigh of relief, she’ll soon be out of her prison. Korra came to rescue her and the stop Zaheer and Amon. Two unmasked men came over to her cell. She instantly recognized the Zaofu security logo on their shoulder. That could only mean that Kuvira was also here. She paced around her cell anxious to get out. She just wanted to go home see her father, take a nice bath, and hopefully lay in bed with Korra beside her.

Asami relaxed into her chair. Against all odds Korra was here. She didn’t realized how much she missed her until she saw her. If she wasn’t locked in this cell she would have jumped into her strong arms.

I’ll be back for you, I promise Korra had said. She believed her.

Blissfully unaware the door to her cell opened. She jumped from her chair turning towards the door. 

_No!_ She cried out the word not leaving her mouth. Zaheer was standing by the door a bloody knife in his hand and a menacing look in his face. She looked pass him, on the floor laid the bodies of the two Zaufu security guards.

“Come Asami, I need you for this next part.” he said pointing his knife at her.

“No!” Asami shouted at him taking a step back.

Zaheer moved closer glaring at her. He didn’t look like he was in control of his emotions like usual. She could only assume that he was angry his plan have been foiled by Korra and Kuvira.

“If you value the life of your father, I suggest you come with me.” 

“You’re done for Zaheer. You can’t threaten me anymore.” Asami said standing her ground. She wasn’t going to fear Zaheer. She had endured three months of him. Unable to escape from the prison he had put her.

“It’s never done Asami. The will of the Red Lotus will always live on. You think your precious bodyguard and her little army is going to stop me? That reminds me…” He slowly stepped closer, Asami backed up every step he took until she her back was pressed against the desk behind her. Her hands on the desk she felt the small buzzer she had made. Quickly she grabbed it hiding it behind clenched fists. Asami swallowed the lump in her throat when Zaheer pressed the knife to her jugular. 

“Your bodyguard. I’ll make sure she suffers like she suffered four years ago.” He dragged his knife on her neck drawing a small amount of blood.

While he was talking she slowly moved the buzzer into her pocket. He grasped her arm forcing her to move he presses his knife on her side. The only choice she had was to comply. If she tired anything now he would stab her ending her life. He forced her to move down the hall but instead of taking the elevator he moved to the wall next to it.

“Find the switch.” He said tightening the grip on her arm. Asami had no idea what he meant. She placed her free hand on the wall moving it around. She searched until she felt different texture on the wall. With a light push the hidden switch was revealed. The wall parted revealing spiral ramp. Asami wouldn’t have guessed that beyond the wall it was a secret passage.

“Move.” Zaheer pushed her forward.

They began to descend. The ramp seemed to go on forever. Asami’s legs began to feel tired the longer they walk. The lack of exercise for the past three months clearly showing.

“Where are you taking me?” She asked. They were going deeper and deeper with no bearings she couldn’t guess his plan. He remain silent jerking her to move faster. Finally after a seemingly long walk they reached a metal door.

“Open!” He shouted.

 Asami heard the heavy metal doors lock release. Soon after the doors slid open revealing a docking station. In the middle of it was a large submarine. It was been loaded up by some of the Equalist members.  As they move inside she saw Amon standing atop one of the catwalks giving orders. Asami suddenly stopped in her tracks shock freezing her body. She couldn’t believe her eyes because standing next to Amon was no other than her father.   

“Dad!?” she shrieked. She watched as her father stood next to Amon, talking and giving orders as well. There were no no retrains on him. Her father seemed to be working with Amon and his grunts. Betrayed. That's how Asami felt seeing her father up on that catwalk.  

Two Equalists grabbed Asami arms by either side forcing her to move forward. 

"Don't worry Asami. You'll get to talk to him soon." Zaheer spoke as they move towards the Submarine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See yea in a little bit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!!!!!!!!  
> It's Finally here, after writing and re-writing,the last chapter to Protect Me!  
> It's been a rough month, but a promise is a promise and here is the final chapter!  
> Enjoy!  
> There may be a few errors here and there I'll get back to them later.

Asami paced around the small room she was an angry scrawl on her face. She was brought down to a small room inside the submarine waiting for her father to come in. Finally after endless minutes of waiting the metal door groaned open and in came her father. His expression was like the one he used in board meeting cold and unflinching. The door closed behind him leaving father and daughter alone. 

“Asami.” he simply said.

Asami clenched her fist tightly, knuckles turning white. “You’re working with them.” She hissed at him, not a question but a statement.

“Asami let me explain.”

“Explain what dad? That you believe Amon’s twisted sense of morality? Or the chaotic world Zaheer wants? These terrorist, because that’s what they are damn terrorist. Kept me lock in a cell, forced me to create things I never wanted to create. Yet while I was suffering you were out here walking alongside them. What kind of father are you!?” Asami shouted at his father. Who just stood there listening to her.

He stepped closer attempting to lay a hand on his daughter but the hand was pushed away. “Don’t touch me.”

“Asami I tried, I tried to protect you as best I could. When that woman failed to keep you safe I didn’t know what I would do. If they hurt you or worse. I couldn’t lose the last of my family. I gave them what they needed, the money, the facility everything in exchange for your safety. I begged them to let me see you, but they wouldn’t let me. As the months passed I began to understand Amon’s vision. Asami he intends to end all wars to create a peaceful world where we can live free. He is able to bring to life what I’ve always wanted for us.”

“At what expense dad? The lives of countless innocents? You’ve aided so many on those war torn areas, given them food and the means to rebuilt. Isn’t that enough?”

Hiroshi averted his eyes lips press tight. _How could he turned his back on all the good deed he has done?_ Asami asked herself. He was a man she admired he was kind and generous but also hard and strict.

“I see now there is no reason for me to try and convince you my child. Both Amon and Zaheer promise me your safety while the operation is on its way.” His words where cold and detached. He turned around walking towards the door. Asami reached into her pocket taking out the buzzer.

“I’m sorry dad.” She whispered. She wrapped the device in her hand. Flicking the switch it hummed to life. She didn’t want to do this yet she had no other choice. She pressed the buzzer on her father’s back. The man screamed in pain, his body convulsing until he dropped to the ground. Asami quickly check the pulse on his neck, relief washed over her when she felt it. The buzzer had worked as intended, sadly it was her father who took the jolt. She looked at the device the battery already drain.

Abruptly the metal door opened, the equalist guard asked what happened his voice muffled by the mask. This was her chance to escape, she stood up while the guard came closer, thinking of a way to knock him out. When the guard check on Hiroshi’s unconscious body kicked the back of his head with all the strength she had. Pain shot though her leg as the guard fell to the ground but she had to move pass it. This was her chance, she shoved the man’s body off her fathers and stripped him off his equalist uniform.

The clothes where baggy on her but not so noticeable, she could pass as another equalist grunt. Asami shut the door behind her making sure it was locked. Once the guard or her father would wake up, her cover would blow. _I need to stall the submarine, it would give Korra and Kuvira enough time to stop these terrorist. But how?_ Asami thought to herself. _If I can get to the engine room I could disable the diesel-electric engine._

Thankfully Asami made a mental map when they dragged her into the submarine. She moved around the submarine’s narrow hallways passing other equalist grunts. None bother to ask who she was or where she was going. She followed the signs until she reached the engine room. The heat of the room hit her first, the uniform wasn’t helping at all. The engine roared as they charged the transformers that would power the propellers.

 There two workers in there both stripped of their masks only sporting stain t-shirts. They unaware of her presence.  Asami looked around for anything she could use as a weapon. Spotting a wrench she took it making her way towards the unaware equalist bent over checking the gauges. With a quick swing she smacked the man on his head. He fell to the floor, giving a pained scream that was muffled by the engine roar. Unfortunately the other man turned around catching Asami knock out his buddy. He quickly closed the distance between them, tackling Asami down. 

The wrench flew off Asami’s hand sliding away from her. Asami struggled to get the man off her. He was far stronger than she. She repeatedly punched the man anywhere she could. Finally she landed a solid fist on his temple. She took the opportunity and kick him off her. She searched for the wrench. When she found it underneath one of the many tubes running in the room she made an effort to grab it. However the equalist she had punched had grabbed her by the ankle making her trip just at arm’s reach of the tool. With her other leg she furiously kick the man trying to break free from his hold. She used all her strength managing to land a kick on his face.

Free from his grasp she crawled picking up the wrench. The equalist was holding his nose not paying attention to Asami. She stood closing the distance between them. She swung her the wrench aiming for the side of his head. She poured all the strength she could muster into the swing. When the hit connected the man jerked sideways smacking his head on the many pipes, landing on the ground.

She took off her mask gasping for air. She had never done something so aggressive in her life. Her heart beat like a jack hammer on her chest. Taking a few calming breaths she centered herself. She needed to stall the submarine. She began working disrupting diesel engine first. It was going to take a while but she was confident in herself. She only hope what she did would help stop them.

* * *

 

Korra was livid. As they went up to deliver Bataar Jr to safety they stop at Asami’s cell. To her horror, Asami was gone and the two guards Kuvira had sent where laying on the grown, throats slit. The whole act smell of Zaheer. They needed to get the bastard wherever he was hiding. 

They took Bataar Jr to the surface to his wife. It surprised everyone. Especially Korra how the woman scrawl vanished when she saw her husband. She hugged him fearlessly. It was a touching moment but Korra’s couldn’t feel it. Asami was still out there, and they had to stop these terrorists.

“Kuvira.” Korra called out to the woman who was still hugging her husband. She didn’t like breaking their reunion but they still had a job to do.

Kuvira glared at Korra, her annoyance vanish when she saw Korra’s harden expression. As glad as she was to see them reunited, she still needed to save Asami and stop Zaheer and the Equalists. Kuvira ordered one of her many men to take care Bataar.

“Wait.” Bataar called out. “Zaheer and Amon made me and others create and perfect two chemical agents. One can kill anyone who inhales it on the spot. The other will render any person infertile. They are in the final stage been mass produced somewhere inside this place.” He explained adjusting his glasses. He looked at his wife guilt written on his tired face.

 Kuvira placed a hand on Bataar shoulder. “Is not your fault, so don’t blame yourself.” And she was right. It wasn’t his fault he got roped into a terrorist cell.

“So that’s their game. Chemical weapons.” Korra hissed. “We need to stop them.”

Kuvira informed Korra that her men found a sealed gate at the docks. Upon closer inspection they could tell there was a lot of movement behind the metal doors. Kuvira had already place in motion to breach the door. Korra gather Mako Bolin, whatever was going on behind those doors they needed to stop them.

The quickly gather their gear and headed to one of the many infiltration boats. It was going to be an all-out assault, already they had the element of surprise. Whatever was going behind those closed doors they were going to stop it. Korra kept her eyes forward as they approached the seal gates. Already Kuvira men had laced the metal door with enough C4 to blow it open.

A safe distance away Kuvira gave the command. A split second later, the blinding explosion sent shockwaves that rippled through the water. Several boats went in the smoke cloud. Wasting no time Bolin revved up the engine of the small boat fallowing the rest.

Passed the smoke, the sound of gunshots filled the air. It took a moment to assess the situation. Zaofu personal where engaging the equalist. 

“Is that a submarine?”  Bolin asked.  

“It’s a Submarine bro. How the hell could they get a military class sub” Mako added disbelief in his voice.

Korra expected a boat not a god damn submarine. “Doesn’t matter if is a boat or a sub. I’m damn sure Zaheer is in there, were going to get that bastard. Take us in Bolin.” Korra ordered.

They docked on the side and hopped off their boat. “Bolin, Xia stay here. Provide back up to Zaofu. Mako, Xian with me. We’re getting on that sub.” Korra shouted the order, reading her rifle. 

With Mako and Xian on her side they moved as a unit towards the submarine. There was a lot of gun fire around and moving in was tricky. Somehow they managed to get to the walk way leading to the hatch of the sub. A few Equalist stood in their way, with quick precise shoot Korra took them out.

“From this point all unknown are hostiles. Fire at will. Xian Watch our six.” Korra informed her team who nodded.

Years of experience kicked in as they entered the submarine. They moved though, Korra taking point. Their goal was the control room. Korra best guess where the leaders would be. It would also be the best chance of stopping the submarine from launching. The close quarters made it difficult to maneuver but the managed to reach the command center.

Of course the door was closed and the only way to open it was from the inside.

“Mako set up the breaching charge.” Korra ordered. She moved out of the man guarding his back while he worked. Her adrenaline was on an all-time high. It had been four years since she has felt the rush of a highly dangerous mission. The last time she felt it, she got captured and tortured for many months. She had failed then, she wouldn’t fail now. Not when the lives of many innocent people were on the line. She was going to stop them.

“Ready!” Mako yelled. They moved a safe distance away from the door. The breaching charge was designed to explode inward but a debris from the door could blast in their direction.  

Once in cover Mako hit the switch, a split second later the deafening explosion rang in Korra’s ears. Her left ear had a high pitch buzzing to it but it didn’t matter. With no time to waste she signaled her team to move in.

 

 

* * *

 

Asami had managed to disable the diesel engine. She was half way through messing the batteries that powered the propellers before she was caught by Amon and some of his grunts. She didn’t resist, she was heavily outnumbered and most likely would be killed off. She only hoped that her efforts where of some use. It seem they were.

“Let her go Zaheer, is over!” Korra hissed out the warning a tight grip on her assault gun. Asami was still shaken, the command center door had exploded. Bullets flew everywhere as Zaheer took her to some cover. Many of the equalist working in the room where on the ground groaning in pain or dead. She blocked out the sight for she was in a greater predicament. Zaheer pressed the knife to her throat, she could feel the cool metal against her skin. Just a flick of his hand and she would be dead. She kept her eyes on Korra.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that dear Raava. Or should I call you by your real name?"

Korra grip on her gun tighten visually distressed at the name. Everything clicked then, she remember the night at the hotel where Korra has told her about her scars. Zaheer was part of the terrorist group who captured Korra. He was the reason why she had so many scars on her body.

Zaheer laughed taunting Korra. “I see the years haven’t changed you Raava. You still hesitate to shoot. Now put the gun down and step aside. I’ll just make my way out with Asami here.” He said pulling on Asami’s hair.

A growl came out of Korra. “You know that won’t happen Zaheer.” Her gun pointing at them. Asami swallowed hard, the knife ever present on her throat. She trusted Korra but having a gun pointed at her was not making her any calmer.

“Ah that I do. You can’t kill me. After all you wouldn’t risk her life now after all, you care too much about her. I’ve seen the way you looked at her while you pretended to be her bodyguard.”

 _Pretended?_  Asami asked herself. Zaheer must have sense her confusion for he spoke. “Yes Asami. Your bodyguard here is actually an agent for the White Lotus. A pesky government run organization. They used you and your father to get to us. Unfortunately for them we planned for them. You can stop me now. But the formula for the weapon is already on the Red Lotus hands there’s little you or the White Lotus can do to stop the will of the Red Lotus.”

“Don’t listen to him Asami. That’s how he works, he twists words to his favor. Yes I am part of the White Lotus, but I never once pretended to be something I am not. I’m still here to protect you. Now. Let.Her.Go!” Korra defended herself.

“Flash!” The amber eyed man kneeling behind Korra shouted. A small metal canister rolled on the floor. A blinding flash of light and an intensely loud "bang" killed both her hearing and vision. Asami felt the light scrape of the knife to her neck, as she fell to her knees with no sense of where she was falling. She couldn’t see or hear anything. She blink only seeing white, after five seconds or so she thought her vision was clearing up. She looked around still unable to hear. Behind her to her right she saw Korra driving her fist into Zaheer furiously. There was so much anger and so much hate as each punch connected on the man’s face.

The amber eye man quickly moved towards Korra pulling her away from Zaheer. She kicked and punch as he pulled her away from the unconscious man, tears running down her face.  
  
“Miss Sato, are you alright?”  The snapping of fingers drew her attention away from Korra. The other man that was with Korra kneeled besides her gripping his bloody right shoulder.  

“Miss Sato, I need you to answer me. Are you alright?” he asked again. This time the words possessed though her. She gave him a nod not trusting her own voice.  The shock of what just happened slowly ebbing away.

* * *

 

Korra looked down at her bloodied knuckles, finally after four years her nightmare was over. She glanced at the source of her sleepless night laying belly down on the small infiltration boat. He was bound by the hands and legs small handguns pointed at him. Even though he was unconscious due to the beating she had given him, he was still a dangerous criminal.

A gentle hand on top of hers caught her attention, she turned to meet Asami beside her, a small tired smile on her face. Korra wanted to smile back, after all she was safe. She hadn’t failed her but there was no happiness inside of her this moment. Just an empty shell that needed time to find herself again. She flipped her palm grasping her slender hand, giving a small squeeze.

After they landed on the ship yard, there seem to be more personal than originally before the mission started. People rush left and right, shouting and moving the casualties. Tenzin stood at the dock, waiting for them, his shinny bold head like a beacon. In another time she would laugh at her own comment, but she was spent she just wanted to get the mission over and rest.

As they dock, other White Lotus agents took care of Zaheer first. She glanced at Mako silently telling him to oversee the transfer. Next off the boat was Xian. He had an injured shoulder, a stray bullet had hit his shoulder while the breached the command center. His sister by his side aiding him off the boat. She stood next stepping off, she extended a hand towards Asami. She looked fragile. It must have been a rough three months been stuck underground, held captive by a group of terrorist.

Once she was off the boat Korra wrapped an arm around her waist. She tried not to grow mad when she noticed just how slender she was. They walked in silence towards an empty ambulance. EMT’s took her giving her all the attention she needed.  Green eyes occasionally stared back at her as the medical personal did their job.

“Korra a moment.” Tenzin called out to her.  She broke her gaze away from Asami turning to the man.

“You’ve done a lot today Korra. I must say I am proud of you. Our must wanted criminal is in our hands. Amon as his men have been dealt with. The only concern is her father.” Tenzin looked passed her towards Asami.

“He’s being charged with adding a terrorist organization, he’ll be possessed on a federal court in the coming weeks.  It won’t be easy for her I’m afraid.”

Korra dropped her head. Seemed that Mako was right in suspecting the man. Even though Korra believed there was a reason why he helped Zaheer and the Equalists.

“You’ve earn your rest, I need you to file in your mission report as soon as you are able and go home and rest.”

Korra simply nodded. “Zaheer. He said the formula for his weapon is already at the Red Lotus hands, we need to find them.”

Tenzin placed his hand on her shoulder his gray blue eyes looking down at her. “You’ve done enough for today Korra. Leave that task to the rest of us at the White Lotus. Now let the medical team treat your injuries.”  

She nodded once again moving towards the ambulance where Asami was. She wasn’t that injured just minor cuts and scrapes and cracked knuckles.  As the EMT’s cleaned and wrapped her wounds. As the EMT walked away she addressed to Asami not daring to look at the woman.

“You must have a lot of questions.  But first let me tell you, it was not my intention to lie to you about who I was truly working with. If you feel betrayed or anything of the sorts, I won’t hold it against you Asami. Despite that, I swear to you that I meant every word I said to you that morning at the hotel. I’m sorry I did a half assed job at it.”  Korra lowered her head in shame.

After a few breathless minutes Asami finally spoke. “Korra.” She didn’t look at her to ashamed to face her.

“Korra, look at me.” She slowly turned her head to face her and was quickly enveloped in a hug. She stood there frozen unable to do anything. She expected the engineer to lash out at her in anger but instead she was being hugged by her.  It was like the night at the hotel all over again, the night she saw her scars.

Asami stopped hugging her pulling back just enough for them to see her face. “Thank you for saving me Korra. I thought this nightmare will never end, but you saved me. Thank you.” Asami quickly pressed a small kiss on her cheek.

“I will be mad at you once today is over. But right now, I am too exhausted to think about that.” She said resting her head on Korra’s shoulder.

 Korra wrapped her hands around Asami doing the same. She had to agree to what she said. They were both too exhausted to think about what tomorrow may bring. For now, they had only each other to rely on.           

 

 

 

**_Five years later_ **

 Asami took off her glasses, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She was currently stressing over the numbers of her latest project with the city. Being the CEO of almost ruined company had not been easy. After the incident with her kidnapping and the trial against her father for helping a terrorist organization. Bringing back future industries from the break of bankruptcy had not been easy. She closed her eyes sighing deeply.

“How many times must I tell you to take a break Asami?” A familiar voice to her right almost startled her. She turned around to face a certain blue eyed woman, who she may or may not love. She her signature lopsided smile melted any stress she had. In her hands two take out boxes, the smell of the contents reminded her that she hadn’t eaten since the morning.  She stood taking one of the boxes with her giving the woman a glare.  
  


“And how many times have I told you to not sneak around.” Asami said taking a seat her office coffee table.

“Hey! I knocked three times. That you didn’t see me come in is your problem.” Korra placed her take out box on the table in order to remove her head of security jacket. She sat in front on Asami hungry eyes looking at the contents of her box. A small smile formed on Asami’s lips as she watched Korra eat her food.

Five years ago, she was so angry at the woman for lying to her yet she quickly forgave her. She stood by her side as the trails for her father’s actions. He was sentenced to life in white collar prison. Leaving Asami all alone with a crumbling empire. She stood watching over her like a sentinel. Eventually she forgave the woman and years later they began to date.

Korra had resigned from the White Lotus after Zaheer trial, but she still kept contact with them. The rouge Red Lotus personal still remaining where slowly being brought to justice. Asami had given her a job as the head of security for all future industries. After all these years she still enjoyed it.

“Asami eat.” Her ex-bodyguard snapped her train of thought. She gave her a small smile as she began to eat her food. Even after all these years she still took her time to make sure she was eating right.

“So why the long sigh back there?” She asked shoving a dumpling into her mouth.

Asami took a small bite out hers properly chewing it before speaking. “Some idiot on accounting messed up the numbers for the renovations of the city’s transportation system. Now on top of all the other projects I have waiting, I have to deal with that screw up.”

“Tell me the name. I’ll make sure they don’t screw up again adding more work to you keeping you away from home more than you already are. The bed gets lonely at night ‘Sami. ” Korra gave her a sad pout that simply made her smile. 

A ring of Korra’s phone interrupted her display. She fished out the device and frowned at the screen. She stood up walking over to Aasmi and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

“Gotta go, duty calls.” She grabbed her jacket going for the door. Before she left she turned around. “Now you finish that and you better be home no later than 11 you hear? I got a special surprise for you at home.” With that she winked and left her office, leaving her blushing like a school girl. She knew exactly what Korra meant by surprise back home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're done, We're finally done! *sighs in relief*  
> Thanks for joining me in this fist fan fiction I ever wrote in years. Made a few mistakes here and there but I am happy with the end results.  
> If I have left any plot holes or got some question that I didn't answer feel free to write a comment below or hit me up on my tumblr @dashpr08  
> I welcome you to join me on my other story "The Wolf and the Sorceress"  
> I got a few more short stories in the works but I need a small break!  
> Thank you all for reading!  
> PEACE!! (^.^)


End file.
